Pesadilla En El Mundo De Sonic EXE
by SweetSilvy
Summary: Amy Rose y sus amigos aparecen en un mundo espectral y siniestro. Amy descubre que un aura oscura y maligna de ese lugar ha poseído a su amado Sonic convirtiéndole en un horrible mostruo llamado Sonic EXE. Éste, ansia con hacerse con el amor de Amy, sea por las buenas y por las malas. Amy y sus amigos harán lo que sea por recuperar a su Sonic y huir de ese lugar ¿lo conseguirán?
1. Capítulo 1 Su Bienvenida

**Contado por Amy Rose: **Lo que estoy viviendo es claramente una pesadilla que aún estoy asimilando difícilmente, porque... ahora estoy aquí... Os contaré lo que me está pasando en este mismo momento...

* * *

Primero una luz cegadora invadió todo y después me encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad. Miro a todos los lados pero todo está oscuro. Solo veo un haz de luz, un pequeño círculo de luz que venía desde arriba. Voy para ese rayito de luz y paro justo debajo de él. Pienso por qué solo hay luz en esta parte de la inmensa oscuridad pero no le encuentro sentido. De repente oigo una carcajada y después a él. Veo sus ojos brillantes, rojizos como la sangre que se mueven por todas partes. Me vuelvo y giro a donde él va pero muchas veces le pierdo de vista, es tan rápido y solo veo sus ojos. Después de tanto jugar conmigo mareándome, se acerca poco a poco a la luz, cada vez le veo mejor su cara, pero finalmente... me aterrorizó de su aspecto. Sus ojos negros y sus pupilas de rojo resplandecientes me intimidan, tenía una sonrisa grandísima con dientes puntiagudos. Pero lo peor es lo que tenía es sus mejillas...lloraba... ¡sangre! tenía sus mejillas manchadas de sangre, y sus guantes también estaban manchados de lo mismo. Cada vez que se acercaba hacia mí, yo me alejaba de él. Sentí necesidad de correr, y así hice, pero de nada me sirvió. Cuando salí del halo de luz alguien me paró rápidamente. Me agarra de la cintura y del pecho, (me refiero a lo que es el pecho, no los pechos, claro) del pecho desliza la mano hasta mi cuello y finalmente me toca suavemente la barbilla con los dedos. Sabía que era él.

\- ¿So-Sonic...? - tartamudeo asustada.  
\- ¿A dónde ibas Amy? - me pregunta él.

Su voz era igual pero algo cambiada y más siniestra. De repente se encendió una luz encima de nosotros y veo sus manos sangrientas sobre mí. Me pongo a tiritar y cierro los ojos.

\- Sois todos tan inocentes... - dice.

Yo sigo temblando y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Por eso es tan fácil mataros...

Mi corazón latía más deprisa por sus palabras. "Me quiere matar" pienso yo. Casi hecho a llorar.

\- Pero contigo haré una excepción...

"No- no... ¿No me va a matar?" aunque sigo temblando.

\- Normalmente no hago excepciones, pero contigo... - me acaricia mi barbilla - ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe - eres tan dulce... y sé que me quieres, no podrías soportar que yo te hiciera algo malo porque tú me amas.

Intento no llorar-

\- ¡Tú no eres mi Sonic! ¡El Sonic que yo conozco! - grito con toda mi tristeza.  
\- Claro que lo soy. Soy él.  
\- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres Sonic! ¡Ser mostruoso!  
\- Sí, soy Sonic. Soy yo, este es mi cuerpo y siempre lo ha sido.  
\- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo mentira!

Me agarra la cara apretando mis mofletes, y la dirige hacia su cara, obligándome a mirarle. Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y malicia. Parece enfadado pero en realidad está sonriendo.

\- Es verdad, Amy, aunque te cueste admitirlo, soy yo, el único y verdadero Sonic - habla con la cabeza bien alta.

Estoy aunténticamente aterrorizada, porque... ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si de verdad él era Sonic y algo le había cambiado? Me fijo detenidamente en sus ojos, brillantes y rojos, veo un destellito en sus ojos, y por un instante, cuando relucieron los ojos, se convirtieron en verdes por un segundo, y volvieron a su rojo original. Pienso "Sonic aún está ahí, en el interior de su propio cuerpo, pero una oscuridad lo ha invadido de alguna forma. ¡Está luchando por salir de su prisión! ¡Seguro!" intento darme esperanzas, repitiéndome de que los ojos del verdadero Sonic aún siguen ahí. Me ablando sabiendo que aún sigue ahí y le digo:

\- De... de acuerdo... te creo...  
\- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Así me gusta, buena chica. Te perdonaré la vida, solo porque... - acerca su cara hacia mi cuello, me huele e intenta besarme, pero muevo el cuello de un lado para otro gimiendo negativamente - eres tan... deliciosa y dulce - me intenta oler de nuevo - me atraes... ¿tú no?  
\- No me gusta que me hagas eso...  
\- ¿Por qué no? A mí me excita.  
Rápidamente me chupa el cuello, seguido de unos besuqueos. Yo intento pararle.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No me hagas eso! ¡Sonic, para! ¡Para por favor, Sonic! ¡No me gusta! ¡Sonic!

Como si Sonic, mi verdadero Sonic, me hubiera oído, para de repente y me mira.

\- Aún sigues aquí ¡Je! - dice como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Sonic? - digo confusa.  
\- No te gusta que toque a tu... novia - continua mirándome y acariciando mi barbilla con sus dedos.  
\- Sonic... ¿eres tú?

La cara de Sonic cambia al instante y me responde:

\- Amy... yo - llora y me pone sus manos sobre mi cara, esta vez, llorando lágrimas de verdad, junta su frente sobre la mía, me mira y me acaricia dulcemente. Yo le toco sus manos y le devuelvo la mirada, esperanzadora, estaba oyendo su verdadera voz, aunque seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto pero es él, es Sonic.

\- Amy... siento... mucho lo que te está haciendo - me dice entre lágrimas.  
\- Aguantaré todo sabiendo que sigues aquí, porque yo te quiero Sonic, yo te amo y siempre te amaré.

Él me sonríe, sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comunicarse conmigo.

\- No le hagas caso, no creas lo que te diga y no dejes que te toque de esa forma.

Se preocupa por mí y eso me hace feliz.

\- Eso intento pero temo a que me haga daño.  
\- ¡Defiéndete, Amy! ¡No dejes que te haga eso! - me dice preocupado.  
\- No puedo, él es... más fuerte y rápido, es superior a mí, aunque me haya perdonado la vida podría matarme igualmente.

\- ¡No! ¡No dejaré que te...! ... mate. Yo te defenderé cueste lo que cueste como ahora. ¡No permitiré que te toque de esa manera! ¡Ni dejaré que vaya a más! ¡No dejaré que sufras! - me grita serio, yo le entiendo - ¡Amy, yo te quiero! ¡Tú siempre me has caído bien en realidad! ¡Aunque haya huido de tí muchas veces, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga!

Sus palabras me conmueven, me acerco a él, siento ganas de besarle. Él también se acerca a mí y es cuando le beso con intensidad. Se sorprende al principio pero luego él también me besa como su no hubiera mañana. Después de eso, veo a Sonic agitado.

\- Me... no puedo estar más contigo - dice entrecortado-  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Sonic? - pregunto preocupada.  
\- Pierdo el control... de mi cuerpo... - aprieta y abre los ojos - Amy, intenta defenderte... todo lo que puedas...  
-Sabes que no puedo contra él, me... - me corta él la frase.  
\- No lo creo... dijo que le atraías, que... - le cuesta decir las palabras - le excitas, ¡aarg! ... asqueroso - dice entre susurros - no creo que te mate así como así, pero tampoco dejaré que te toque donde no debe, así que Amy sé fuerte por favor...  
\- Sonic... - quiero llorar.  
\- Intentaré... que esta... pesadilla... acabe...

Rompo a llorar.

\- Adiós... Amy... hasta pronto...

Antes de desvanecerse vuelvo a besarle, como si eso fuera a atraer su esencia hacia mí. Alcanzo a besar su esencia, le gustaba que le besase, pero eso cambia cuando noto que me besa con fuerza. Ahora no era Sonic, lo sabía, era esa oscuridad maligna que lo invadía. Intento despegarme de él peo me es imposible. Me agarra de la cintura fuertemente y atrapa mi boca con la suya. Sabía que se estaba pasando, y Sonic también lo sabía. Le empujo, le doy golpes con los puños pero se resiste, entonces tomo medidas más duras, le muerdo la lengua.

\- ¡Aaarg! - grita de dolor y se despega de mí.  
\- Te lo mereces - le digo seria.

Me da pena haberle hecho eso pero tenía que hacerlo, se estaba poniendo... atrevido. Le miro y cuando se le pasa el dolor alza la vista hacia mí. Estaba serio y enfadado conmigo pero por la razón que me dijo Sonic, no tenía intención de hacerme daño o al menos eso creía yo. Cambia a una sonrisa perversa y grande que me hace estremecerme. Se ríe con maldad, es una risa endiablada, como si el mismo demonio estuviera en él. Yo estaba dando pasos hacia atrás.

\- Amy... . dice con voz grave y oscura.

Se abalanza rápidamente sobre mí, yo me cubro la cabeza de terror y agacho la cabeza con los ojos apretados. Me coge las muñecas con fuerza para bajármelas y me aprieta los mofletes haciéndome daño.

\- Tsk tsk tsk tsk... Amy Amy Amy - me mira - eres una chica mala - me aprieta más los mofletes y lloro - pero... no te castigaré por esta vez, solo porque hayas hecho caso a tu novio - hace una pausa y me pone una mirada seductora pero a la vez malvada - no le hagas caso a ese débil ¿vale, cariño?

Asiento lentamente.

\- Así me gusta.

Deja de apretarme las manos y aprovechando de que estaba haciendo morritos me besa de nuevo pero no tan brusco como antes. Dura poco el beso y me deja libre al fin. Como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, retoma la conversación.

\- Bien, mi querida Amy Rose ¿Quieres pasear conmigo por este hermoso paisaje?

Asiento de nuevo.

\- Acércate a mí, querida mía.

En realidad ya estaba cerca de él pero seguramente que se refería a que me apoyara en él o algo por el estilo, así que apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Él me rodea con su brazo y me acaricia el mío. Pienso que... este "Sonic maligno" por así decirlo, intenta ser o aparentar, o más bien, suplantar al Sonic verdadero, mi Sonic, intenta ser bueno conmigo como lo haría mi Sonic pero a su manera, cruel.

* * *

**Una historia que me he inventado en mi tiempo libre XD Espero que les guste ^W^  
**


	2. Capítulo 2 La Experiencia Nostálgica

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Caminamos un rato por la oscuridad infinita. Tuve valor para preguntarle que el paseo me estaba aburriendo.

\- Sonic... - digo un poco miedosa.

\- ¿Sí, mi Rose?

\- Emmm... este paseo... es un poco aburrido...

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- Bueno... es que... está todo oscuro y no se ve nada...

\- Ah, si es por eso, puedo cambiarlo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te llevaré a un lugar donde te va a gustar.

\- Vale...

Segundos después vi una luz difusa a lo lejos.

\- Allí es - señala a esa luz.

Seguimos caminando y al llegar todo lo de nuestro alrededor cambió. Un paisaje articifial se extendía a nuestro alrededor. Luces, metales, tubos, etc. había de todo. Además de eso, me resultaba todo muy familiar, conocía ese lugar, era imposible de olvidar.

\- Esto... esto es...

\- Sí, mi dulce Rose, es "Collion Chaos" donde... - se pausa.

\- ...donde conocí y me enamoré de Sonic - seguí yo con voz risueña.

Miraba alrededor, asombrada por el maravilloso paisaje, hacía años que no había vuelto a ver este lugar, lo adoro. Sonic se pone delante mío disfrutando de mi felicidad.

-Me alegro que te guste.

No pude evitar dejar escapar estas palabras:

\- Gracias por haberme llevado a este sitio, es muy nostálgico pero me hace feliz.

Se acerca a mí y me acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos.

\- Todo para que mi dulce y bella rosa sea feliz.

Ese tal "Sonic maligno" tiene también su encanto aunque a su manera. Me coge de las manos suavemente, le miro sorprendida.

\- Amy ¿Querrías vivir de nuevo la experiencia?

\- ¿La-la experiencia?

\- Sí

\- ¿Qué- qué experiencia?

\- La de cuando nos conocimos.

\- No te entiendo, Sonic.

\- Cuando estabas conmigo, persiguiéndome - me acaricia las manos - y dando un paseo, hasta que Metal Sonic te raptó y yo tuve que ir a rescatarte, viajando por el tiempo y pasando zonas hasta llegar a tí.

Sabía a lo que se refería, en ese momento me demostró su valentía y coraje al rescatarme. Me habría gustado haberle dicho que le amaba en el momento en el que me rescató, pero me entró la timidez, no sé por qué.

\- Bueno... si es así... - no sabía si afirmar o negar pero Sonic me quitó la duda.

\- Por supuesto que sí te gustaría, no me rechazarías esta ocasión ¿verdad?

\- Emm...

\- Bien así será.

Caminamos juntos durante un buen rato, cogidos de la mano, sin que me pudiera soltar en ningún momento, me resultaba muy incómodo estar pegado a él durante todo el tiempo, hasta que me cansé.

\- Sonic ¿Podemos descansar? estoy agotada.

\- Claro mi dulce rosa - me suelta la mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en una piedra que había cerca, oí un zumbido y justo por detrás me agarró de los brazos algo frío y metalizado. Grité y me di la vuelta.

\- ¡Metal Sonic!

Me agarró volando y me alejó de Sonic, que nos seguía rápidamente. Pienso que, esperaría a que estuviera desprevenida, que le resultó, claro. Metal Sonic aceleró la marcha y perdimos a Sonic de vista en unos segundos.

\- Metal Sonic ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto.

\- Solo recibo órdenes - me contesta tan frío.

\- ¿De quién? ¿De Eggman?

\- Afirmativo, porque Sonic EXE se lo mandó a mi amo.

\- ¿Sonic EXE? ¿Quién es... Sonic EXE? - me quedé bloqueada.

\- Todo será explicado cuando lleguemos a "Little Planet"

Justamente a lo lejos estaba "Little Planet" ese pequeño planeta que siempre está constantemente viajando y que Eggman lo enganchó y lo robotizó para su imperio. Justamente está en ese mismo estado. Llegamos a "Little Planet" y entramos a la base de Eggman. En ese momento, estaba dando sus últimos ajustes a una máquina que se iba a enfrentar contra Sonic, justo como yo recordaba, pero lo que pasó a continuación no fue lo mismo que ahora.

_"En el pasado, Metal Sonic me inmovilizó sujetándome de los brazos mientras Eggman se paraba delante mío y me miraba con maldad, yo en ese momento estaba muy asustada._

_\- ¡Jojojó! mira quién tenemos aquí, si es la nueva amiguita de Sonic - decía mientras se acariciaba el bigote._

_Yo temblaba._

_\- Serás un buen cebo para ese erizo despreciable. Metal Sonic, átala a lo alto de ese tubo para que no se escape._

_\- Sí, mi amo - afirmó su nueva mano derecha._

_Mientras Metal Sonic me llevaba hacia arriba y me ataba, yo gritaba desesperada._

_\- ¡No! ¡Déjenme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Déjenme irme, por favor!_

_Eggman se reía al verme sufrir desesperada ahí arriba. Veía como cambiaban de turno durante el tiempo que estuve allí atada, estaban luchando contra Sonic. Hasta que Sonic derrotó a Metal Sonic en una carrera, me rescató y frustó los planes de Eggman."_

Pero eso fue en el pasado verdadero, ahora solo estaba asustada de Sonic no de Eggman. Aproveché de abrazar a Metal Sonic y darle las gracias.

\- Metal Sonic - abrazándole fuertemente - gracias por alejarme de ese Sonic maligno.

\- No era un cumplido.

\- Pero gracias igualmente.

\- ... de nada.

Eggman se acerca hacia mí.

-Bueno, bueno, ya estás aquí señoritinga Amy Rose - dice burlándose.

\- No me llames así - me enfado.

\- Supongo que ya habrás conocido a...

\- ¿Al Sonic maligno, perverso y espeluznante? Sí, lo he conocido, y ha sido muy desagradable y espantoso.

\- Bueno, entonces no tengo nada más que añadir.

\- ¿Es verdad que Sonic te está controlando a ti también?

\- ¡He! A mí no me gusta que me controle nadie, pero ese erizo endemoniado puede hacer lo que le plazca por aquí, ya que si no está contento su majestad malvada, te tortura hasta la muerte o solo te tortura, cosa que pude ver con mis propios ojos a uno de esos animalitos que andan por este lugar. Francamente, me dio grima verlo, eso fue el ejemplo de lo que me haría a mí si no le obedecía, claramente, elegí obedecerle, para luego en algún momento cuando todo esto acabe, destruir por una vez a Sonic.

Típico de Eggman acabar con esos fines, pero la idea de matar o torturar a esos pobres e indefensos animales me horrorizaba ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel y perverso? A veces no tiene sentimientos ni corazón.

\- Bueno, ya veo que los grandes seres malignos, también tienen amante - dice.

\- Sí, pero por la fuerza - me pauso para no llorar - odio que me bese con fuerza, con brusquedad... es- es un bruto, me hace daño cuando me agarra de los brazos o de la cara - me pauso de nuevo y me tapo la cara con una mano y agacho la cabeza.

Eggman se da cuenta y se queda en silencio, sé que quiere apiadarse de mí y consolarme pero no se atreve solo para conservar su reputación.

\- Y-y-y... - se me cae una lágrima pero me la seco rápidamente - es un asqueroso y pervertido...

Sabía que Eggman se estaba poniendo incómodo por el ambiente que estaba dando, así que dejo el tema.

\- Dejaré que se te pase la depresión antes de atarte. Metal Sonic, acompáñala hasta el tubo - dice con normaleza.

\- Sí, mi amo.

Caminamos hasta el tubo donde me atarían después. Me senté apoyada en él, con las rodillas junto a mi cara, y rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos. No pude reprimir más el llanto, y rompí a lágrimas. Quería soltar toda la tristeza y miedo que tenía concentrado en mi cuerpo y corazón. Miraba a Eggman sin que él se diera cuenta, él también me estaba mirando de espaldas, veía como lloraba, ponía una cara triste al verme, sé que yo le daba pena... pero qué podría hacer él. Miro a mi lado y ahí está Metal Sonic, intacto e indiferente, se supone que vigilándome pero no me miraba, miraba al frente donde está Eggman, esperando a recibir órdenes.

* * *

**Una historia que me he inventado en mi tiempo libre XD**

**Cuántas paginas hay que transcribir... -_-U**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitul... maldito Sonic EXE! Me tiene tarareada la cabeza DX **


	3. Capítulo 3 Extrañas Conversaciones

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

Después de soltar toda la tristeza y temor acumuladas dentro de mí, decido hablar y documentarme de lo que ha pasado.  
\- Eggman... - digo débilmente después de un rato de haber estado llorando.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Qué sabes de ese "Sonic maligno" y de lo que ha pasado aquí? - noto que mi voz está un poco tembloroso durante toda la conversación.  
\- Lo suficiente como para creer que esta historia tardará o nunca en acabarse.

Yo no quería estar con él, no quería estar cerca de ese "Sonic maligno", odio como me trata, aunque pocas veces me haga reír, sigo odiando a ese ser.  
\- Cuenta, Eggman, cuenta lo que sepas, quiero saber cosas acerca de él.  
\- Bueno... - termina los ajustes de una máquina y se da la vuelta - ese tal "Sonic maligno" como tú lo llamas, él se dice llamar y es así, Sonic EXE.  
\- ¿Sonic EXE? ¿Así se llama esa esencia oscura?  
\- Sí, y viene de otro universo, por así decirlo.  
\- ¿Otro universo? ¿Pero cuántos hay, además de los de Scourge, Zonic y nuestro?  
\- Se diría que muchos, un multiverso. Pero este es diferente a los tres dichos.  
\- Como todos.  
\- Pero es que esos tres tienen algo en común que este no tiene.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- El universo de donde sale Sonic EXE es un universo virtual.  
\- ¿Virtual? ¿Un juego?  
\- Bueno, sí un juego, como se le quiera decir. Viene también de una leyenda negra, donde quién entra en su mundo no sale de allí hasta derrotarle, que eso es imposible, ya que él controla su mundo y quién es derrotado por él se convierte en su esclavo por toda la eternidad.  
\- ¡Eso es horrible! - digo aterrorizada.  
\- Sí, es que además, nos ha transportado a todos: a mis robots, a mí, a tí y a todos tus amigos a su mundo.  
\- Entonces...  
\- Estamos todos en su mundo y puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros, como él dice: ¡Yo soy Dios! En cierta manera es verdad, aunque odio que lo diga continuamente - dice mosqueado.  
\- Somos... sus esclavos... - digo hundiéndome en el triste agujero de la miseria.  
\- No tiene por qué - interrumpe.  
\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto incrédula.  
\- Solo si Sonic EXE te derrota... de una manera suya...  
\- No entiendo  
\- Difícil de explicar, le gusta jugar y cuando te rindes o te derrota, hay como una especie de marca que te reconoce que eres su esclavo.  
\- ¿Qué marca?  
\- Eres... tienes el mismo aspecto que él, se te oscurecen los ojos, lloras sangre y se te pone la piel más grisácea.  
\- No me gustaría tener ese aspecto... - me entristezco.  
\- Ni a nadie, aunque él puede hacer lo que quiera.  
\- ¿ Sabes dónde están los demás? Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow...  
\- Shadow está con todos, antes de que Sonic EXE nos metiera en su mundo. Shadow, Rouge y yo estábamos en contacto para buscar las esmeraldas del caos, vino el demonio este y nos desorientó a todos, pero aún sigo en contacto con ellos por el videomisor y me ha dicho que están con todos tus amiguitos.  
\- Mhmm... - suspiro aliviada - me alegro que estén bien.  
\- Mientras que Sonic EXE no les encuentre.  
\- Espero que no.

Se da la vuelta y se sube a la máquina.  
\- Me voy a ver si puedo derrotar a esa alimaña endiablada aunque sé que pasará igualmente de zona. Con que quédate aquí y no me des problemas.  
\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

La máquina se marcha de la base principal y nos deja a Metal Sonic y a mí. Tanto estar sentada me cansa, con que me levanto y estiro las piernas. Metal Sonic me mira como si fuera una amenaza y me coge de la muñeca.  
\- Mi amo ha dicho que te quedes aquí.  
\- Pero si solo me voy a dar una paseo por aquí.  
\- Denegado.  
\- Eggman solo dijo podría estar por aquí, no sentada en un sitio, no especificó, y además, no voy a causar problemas solo por pasearme por aquí.

Metal Sonic se quedó en silencio, seguramente estaría procesando la información.  
\- De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando.  
\- Está bien, no me importa.

Miro y me acerco a los robots de Eggman, los que se enfrentarán contra Sonic... EXE, Metal Sonic me sigue por detrás. Me giro hacia él, le miro, me mira, nos miramos en silencio y finalmente le pregunto para dar conversación, si es que él también querría.  
\- Oye, Metal Sonic ¿Tú...? ¿Tú tienes miedo de Sonic EXE?

Me parece que hice una pregunta estúpida, pero era para romper el hielo.  
\- Carezco de la habilidad de expresar cualquier tipo de sentimientos como el temor o miedo.  
\- Bueno... sí... ya lo sé, ehehe... - hago una risita tonta - me refería a que... si detectas algo en Sonic EXE que te estremezca o... algo... no sé...  
\- Sonic EXE no es un solo ser, sino dos seres a la vez que conviven juntos. Hay un ser más superior que el otro, que controla todo: el cuerpo y al otro ser de su interior.  
\- ¿Te refieres a Sonic? ¿Sonic sigue ahí? ¿En el interior de su propio cuerpo? - digo con esperanzas, aunque yo ya me había comunicado con él.  
\- ... - procesa lo que le he dicho - Sonic es el ser inferior, Sonic EXE el superior.  
\- Oh ¿De verdad? ¿ Tú también le has visto? - me pongo feliz y lloro de alegría.  
\- Cuando mi amo se opuso a sus órdenes al principio, tuve que luchar con él. Durante la batalla pude acercarme a él, y detecté un brillo en sus ojos, un matiz verde claro destelleó en sus pupilas y desapareció al instante. Analicé el ADN del matiz verde, busqué en mi base de datos y encontré el perfil del ADN de esos ojos, que coincidía al 100% con el perfil de "Sonic el erizo", marcado y clasificado como mi "rival/enemigo".  
\- Entonces... -lloro de euforia - Sonic está ahí todavía, luchando por su libertad.  
\- Afirmativo. He detectado una fuerza en el interior de Sonic EXE que se agita con violencia. En mi lucha con Sonic EXE se notaba con más intensidad.  
\- Seguramente que conmigo también, llegó a controlar su propio cuerpo de nuevo y hablarme pero durante muy poco tiempo.  
\- Su fuerza se intensifica cuando está bastante estimulado.  
\- Quiere, pero no puede...  
\- Cuando hay un objeto o ser que le atrae, su fuerza se intensifica hasta tomar el control del cuerpo durante un limitado tiempo. Eso pasó cuando luchamos, paró durante un momento en el que me iba a golpear, me miró desanimado y me dijo: "Lo siento, Metal Sonic". Durante esos diez segundos pude analizarle e identificarle.  
\- Sonic también te tiene afecto aunque seas su enemigo, le caes bien como rival, a veces te comportas como él.  
\- Tengo sus habilidades, costumbres y actos grabados en mi disco duro. Solo cumplo órdenes de mi amo y me guío por mi disco duro, si dichas órdenes son contradictorias a los documentos grabados, escojo la opción más óptima.  
\- Por eso a veces no haces caso a Eggman, aunque pocas veces.  
\- Afirmativo.

Vuelvo a retomar lo que había dicho antes Metal Sonic sobre Sonic.  
\- Entonces... Sonic... yo le importo, aunque estuvo más tiempo conmigo...

Me interrumpe.  
\- Depende del grado de atracción con el objeto o ser, tendrá más o menos control del cuerpo, alcanzo a completar.  
\- ¡Mhmmm! - suspiro feliz - sabía que Sonic me quería, y... puede que me ame de verdad.

Metal Sonic no tendrá sentimientos pero sabe mantener una conversación, si entonces tuviera sentimientos me haría sentir muy feliz porque entendería como me siento. Aunque me siento bien con él ahora mismo.  
\- Ojala pudieras sentir y expresar sentimientos, seguro que serías más feliz.  
\- Mi amo no quiere que los tenga, dice que sería más débil.  
\- ¡Bobadas! Serías más fuerte, bueno... creo... pero seguro que entenderías mejor a la gente, seríamos amigos y no tendrías por qué hacer caso a Eggman.  
\- Esa es tu opinión.  
\- Sí, esa es mi opinión - interpreto como pregunta -cuando puedas... mejor dicho... cuando esto acabe, te llevaré a casa de Tails a ver que te puede hacer.  
\- ... - parecía que se lo estaba pensando - es probable.  
\- Lo haremos, seguro que me lo agradecerás.

Lo abracé para descargar euforia.  
\- Me alegro que alguien más vea a Sonic, ahora sé que realmente está ahí.

No me devuelve el abrazo pero se queda quieto y me mira. Le miro de nuevo.  
\- Me recuerdas a Sonic aunque seas un robot.  
\- Es porque soy su copia robótica.

A veces tenemos unas conversaciones más tontas pero que me hacen reír. Esperamos hasta que viniera Eggman, como supondría con la máquina destrozada y huyendo de Sonic EXE.  
\- Ufff... - dice agotado - ese demonio ha sido más rápido y fuerte en destruir mis máquinas, y mi gran creación a pique con ellas.  
\- No es igual que Sonic, él no es tan violento como ese Sonic maligno - digo preocupada.  
\- ¡Mhmm! Pues si sigue así no tardará más que Sonic en llegar.  
\- Y se supone que viene a rescatarme, porque ni lo parece.  
\- Destruye todo a su paso hasta dar contigo, menudo amor tiene hacia tí.  
\- Me usará y me tratará como si fuera su trofeo, no me gusta.  
\- Pues me preguntó por tí durante la batalla.  
\- ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué dijiste?  
\- Que si su dulce rosa se porta bien y bla bla bla... Yo ya le dije que no tienes ningún mero interés por él y bueno... que lloraste...  
\- ¿Y qué dijo él?  
\- Que ya te acostumbrarás a él y le querrás mucho... y esas paparruchas del amor.  
\- Yo nunca me acostumbraré a él, solo quiero a mi Sonic de siempre.  
\- Pues díselo a él, porque a mí poco caso me hace.  
\- A mí también me ignora a veces.

Eggman se baja de su máquina y se dirige hacia mí.  
\- Bueno... ya te veo con más ánimos, con que ya es hora de atarte.  
\- No, por favor, todavía no, déjame estar libre...  
\- No es por mí, ericita, es por el erizo endiablado y loco. Como no vea las cosas en su sitio, se pone hecho una furia.

Suspiro.  
\- No quiero estar otra vez atada en ese tubo.  
\- Pues lo siento mucho por tí pero ha de ser así. Metal Sonic, átala a lo alto del tubo, ya sabes.  
\- Sí, mi amo.

No me resistí como la primera vez. Fui escoltada hasta el tubo con la cabeza agachada. Metal Sonic me elevó y me ató rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, yo le miraba con tristeza. Cuando terminó, su mirada se cruzó con la mía y se quedó un instante mirándome. Me daba ganas de hablarle pero no le dije nada. Finalmente descendió lentamente hasta dar con el suelo.  
Eggman se dirigió de nuevo a mí.  
\- Bueno, te quedarás ahí hasta que te rescate tu novio maligno.  
\- Jaja, que gracioso - digo enfadada y con ironía.

Y fue así, durante todo el rato que estuve aquí atada, el tiempo pasaba y cambiaban turnos para enfrentarse contra él.

Llegó el momento en el que Metal Sonic iba a enfrentarse contra Sonic. Estaba muy nerviosa, pronto vendría a por mí. De repente Metal Sonic se elevó hasta mí, acercó su cara a la mía, yo me sonrojé, nunca había visto esa costumbre en él, era la primera vez que se acercaba a mí de esa forma.  
\- ¿Me-Metal Sonic? ¿Qué estás...?

Elevó sus manos hacia mí, me quedé quieta sin respirar y me cogió mi diadema roja. La giró, y con su dedo afilado y metálico, empezó a escribir un mensaje en el revés de mi diadema.  
\- ¿Qué haces, Metal Sonic?

No me dijo nada, después me la volvió a colocar.  
\- Sonic EXE no debe verlo - fue lo único que me respondió.  
\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué me has escrito?  
\- Míralo cuando estés sola - es lo último que dice.

Y fue descendiendo rápidamente.  
\- ¿¡El qué, Metal Sonic?! ¿¡Qué es!? - grito desesperada.

Me hechó una última mirada y se fue. Eggman ya se había ido a preparar todo, me quedé sola aguardando la llegada de aquel demonio asesino. Noto como mi corazón late más deprisa, pienso en él, se me saltan las lágrimas y trago saliva. Le temía, le temo, tengo miedo de que me haga daño o que... me... toque...

Intento reprimir las lágrimas pero no puedo, me es imposible. Minutos después, oigo el sonido de un impacto, Metal Sonic había sido derrotado, y entre la oscuridad de la entrada de la sala, apareció él. Sus ojos rojos centelleaban de maldad y me miraban con intensidad.

* * *

**ME DUELE LOS DEDOS DE TANTO ESCRIBIR!**

**Se me hizo muy raro hacer una conversación entre Amy y Metal Sonic, sin sentimiento alguno. Pero Metal Sonic es mi personaje favorito X3! Quise hacerle un homenaje por ser la única creación maestra del inteligente idiota de Eggman XD TE AMO METAL SONIKKU!  
**

**Pues eso, aquí el laaaargo capitulo 3**


	4. Capítulo 4 Rescate y Huida

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Se acerca al tubo donde estoy atada.

\- Sonic... - escapa un susurro de mi boca.

Como si lo hubiera oído, sube y llega hasta mí rápidamente. Se agarra del tubo y me mira de cerca sonriendo, sin todavía desatarme.

\- Me gusta que me eches de menos - acaricia mis mejillas llevándose mis lágrimas, y luego las saborea - es tan romántico - acerca su cara hacia mi cuello - y delicioso...

Aparto mi cara de él, me chupa el cuello, al llegar a mi barbilla coge mi cara, me la pone al frente suyo y me besa con su asquerosa saliva. Me daba grima su saliva con que empecé a gemir para que parase y así lo hizo. Ríe con su grande sonrisa burlona. Sabía que se estaba divirtiendo de mí a su costa.

\- Seguiremos después, mi deliciosa rosa - dice aguantando mi barbilla entre sus dedos.

Yo no tenía valentía de responderle, solo cerré los ojos suavemente y agaché la cabeza con tristeza. Finalmente me desató y me llevó en brazos hacia la salida.

De repente un robot gigante nos cortó el paso. Era Eggman, esta era la batalla final de la aventura.

\- Esta vez no te irás de rositas, erizo endemoniado. ¡Te destruiré! - grita enfadado.

Él ríe como siempre.

\- Me olvidaba de esto ¡Mhmm!¡Mhmm!

Me pone a un lado.

\- Espera aquí, preciosa - roza mi barbilla con sus sangrientos dedos y se va a la lucha.

Me puse al lado de una columna, casi detrás, y vi el duelo. A medida que iban luchando, me fijé en las técnicas de Sonic...EXE... Eran más violentas que las del verdadero Sonic. Sonic solo trataba de esquivar los ataques de Eggman y derribar la máquina, pero Sonic EXE... Sonic EXE no era así... Sus ataques eran más violentos: esquivaba atacando a la vez a la máquina, atacaba con fuerza a los puntos fuertes y débiles de la máquina, arrancaba cables con furia y euforia, aplastaba todo... ¡Arrasaba con todo!

Finalmente la máquina cayó derrotada contra la pared y los pilares, explotó, he hizo que se derrumbara la base de Eggman. Sonic se volvió a lo lejos, me miró, su mirada penetró en mí e hizo que mi corazón latiese más deprisa, me miraba con su gran diabólica sonrisa, y de repente se desvaneció en el aire. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba entre sus brazos y corriendo, le miré con temor. Notó mi mirada en él, pues me habló.

\- Tranquila, mi rosa, estaremos bien - decía mientras todo lo de nuestro alrededor se derrumbaba.

Salimos sanos y salvos del derrumbe, y paró lejos de la base. Nos encontrábamos en una inmensa llanura árida, seca y llena de polvo, un desierto en toda regla, como yo recordaba. Me bajó al suelo, sabía lo que iba a hacer, iba a ocuparse de Eggman, que había logrado escapar. Intenté retenerle para darle tiempo a que huyera con Metal Sonic.

\- Espera - tomé su muñeca a punto de irse - ¿a dónde vas? - pregunté asustada.

\- Me encargaré ahora mismo de ese idiota gordinflón, ya que no le necesito.

\- No le mates por favor, tampoco se merece eso - lloro de verdad.

Se vuelve hacia mí y me acaricia las mejillas.

\- Mi linda, no llores, no le mataré si tu quieres, solo le haré un poquito de daño ¿vale?

\- Por favor, no- no seas cruel - lloro a lágrima viva, sabía que no iba a cumplir su palabra.

\- Tranquila, tesoro mío, no seré tan cruel con él.

Se iba a marchar y no se me ocurría más cosas para retenerle.

\- ¡No me dejes sola, otra vez! - grito enfadada, triste, miedosa, desesperada... - no me dejes... Sonic... - agacho la cabeza y aprieto los puños, llorando.

Estaba sorprendido, oí la del verdadero Sonic por un segundo, susurrándome con tristeza.

\- Amy...

Después volvió Sonic EXE, se acercó a mí. Me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo fuertemente para no dejarle escapar.

\- Tranquila, Amy, flor marchita de mi vida, después de esto no te dejaré sola nunca más - susurra lentamente - como ese erizo azul que conoces...

Se refería a Sonic, él se alejaba de mí por mis intensas persecuciones. Pero yo sé que él en realidad me quiere, me ama.

\- No te vayas... déjale marchar... ¿qué importa él?... ya me tienes a mí...

Notó que le agarraba fuerte del cuello, ya que me cogió de las muñecas fuertemente y me las bajó. Me mira.

\- Te tendré a tí pero quiero más diversión. Quédate aquí y no te muevas, volveré a por tí.

Rápidamente me dio un beso sin esperármelo y salió corriendo. Me toco los labios y miro a la dirección por donde se fue.

\- No quiero volver a verte... nunca - susurro con tristeza y enfado.

Hago caso omiso a sus órdenes y me voy corriendo a la dirección opuesta a la suya.

Voy llorando, con la cabeza agachada y me da pena alejarme de Sonic. Al mismo tiempo que huía de esa monstruosidad, me alejaba más de lo que más amo, Sonic. Lloro y corro más rápido, mi tristeza, enfado y temor me dan energía para seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

**Siento el retrasito. El capitulo 4 no es tan largo como los otros, pero os aseguro que el 5 sí que será largo como el resto****, y lo subiré ahora mismito en cuanto pueda.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste**


	5. Capítulo 5 Un Reencuentro Familiar

**Contado por Amy ** **Rose:**

* * *

Rato después, choco contra algo duro y blando.

\- ¡Aaaaaauuuuch! - Grito.

Me caigo al suelo, y me quedo ahí tirada sin ganas de levantarme, sigo llorando a lágrima viva. Oigo entonces una voz familiar.

\- ¿A-Amy ...

No abro los ojos hasta que se acerca hasta mí.

\- ¡Amy...! ¿Estás bien?

Abro los ojos lentamente con miedo y me quedo sorprendida.

\- ¿Sha-Shadow ...?

Me intento levantar, débilmente. Él me ayuda cogiéndome de la mano. Mi cara estaba llena de polvo y lágrimas, me limpio como puedo.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunta con un tono un poco preocupado.

Intenté parar de llorar pero no podía.

\- ¡Sonic...! ¡Estoy huyendo de él! ¡Me hace daño! ¡Ahora va tras Eggman! ¡He intentado retenerle todo lo que pude para dejarle huir!

Shadow me miraba con cara desconcertada y algo preocupado. Se fijó en algo de mí.

\- ¿Y esta mancha oscura de aquí? - me tocó suavemente mi mejilla izquierda.

Gemí un poco de dolor y apartó la mano.

\- Eso es... un moratón - dice.

No me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía, habrá salido ahora.

\- Será de cuando me cogió y me apretó las mejillas por haberle mordido la lengua.

\- ¿Le mordiste la lengua?

\- Sí... me besaba con fuerza y no quería soltarme por más que le golpeaba... y tuve que hacer eso... - pauso un momento - luego... se enfadó conmigo... y me hizo esto.

Miro a Shadow, le veo enfadado.

\- Tranquilo, no es nada - intento calmarle y sonrío.

\- No me creo eso, solo lo dices para que me calme, sé que no soportas que te haga daño, porque... tú le quieres en realidad, quieres a Sonic... al de verdad - dijo serio.

Odio que tenga razón, pero es verdad... odiaba esta verdad. No quise enfadarme con él por eso, solo me puse a llorar y me tapé la cara.

\- S-sí... es cierto...

Le dolió verme así, con que se me acercó y me abrazó, yo me acurruqué en su pecho y acaricié su suave pelo blanquecino. Él me acarició la cabeza lentamente.

\- Prometo protegerte de él y que no te vuelva a hacer daño.

Sus palabras y caricias me hicieron sentir mejor.

\- Gracias, Shadow, eres un buen amigo, ahora me siento mejor contigo.

Vi que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego nos miramos.

\- Tenemos que irnos, si Sonic EXE nos pilla juntos... no le gustará mucho - dice con seriedad.

\- Bien... - contesto preocupada.

Si me ve con Shadow, seguro que nos torturaría a los dos, eso me estremece. Me coge en brazos y empieza a correr con ayuda de sus zapatos. Rato después, le pregunté acerca de Sonic EXE.

\- Oye, Sombra ...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tú sabes algo de Sonic EXE? ¿Cómo es que está en el cuerpo de Sonic?

\- Yo vi con mis propios ojos como Sonic EXE tomaba el control de Sonic, del cuerpo de Sonic.

\- ¿De- de verdad? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- Antes de que Sonic EXE nos trasladase a su mundo, vi como ese demonio cogió a Sonic, lo poseyó, tomó su cuerpo, su velocidad, su fuerza... para hacerse más fuerte y poderoso... yo pude huir como algunos, otros no tuvieron tanta suerte y los mató...

Le Miro poblada.

\- ¿Có-cómo...? - intento articular palabra.

\- Te lo explicaré... - pausa un momento - ese demonio vino a nuestro mundo, mató mucho gente a su paso. Sonic, Silver y yo nos enfrentamos a él...

\- Pero ¿tú no estabas buscando las esmeraldas con Eggman y Rouge? - interrumpo.

\- Sí, pero cuando supe de ese demonio, me uní a ellos, no era para salvar el mundo ni mucho menos, sabía que mi propia existencia estaba también amenazada. Rouge lo sabe, pero no se lo dije a Eggman en ese momento. Luchamos contra él, pero ese diablo no se moría ni queriendo. Justo ese el momento en el que Sonic tenía la guardia baja, Sonic EXE apareció por detrás suyo y... - calló.

\- ¿Qué Shadow...? ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto nerviosa y asustada.

\- No sé muy bien... como describirlo... fue... macabro...

Veía en sus ojos el pánico y el terror, fue algo horrible que no le gustó ver.

* * *

\- De repente ese ser se convirtió en un espectro negro... un humo negro fantasmal con ojos rojísimos... agarró a Sonic por el cuello con sus afiladas manos, me pareció que lo ahorcaba, se quedó casi sin respiración... y... luego... ese demonio... entró por la boca de Sonic... Corrimos hacia él para ver como se encontraba, estaba tirado a cuatro patas en el suelo... de rodillas, Silver se arrodilló y le tocó el hombro, le preguntó si estaba bien... oímos que hacía ahorcadas y que respiraba entrecortado... cuando Silver volvió a preguntarle, giró la cabeza hacia nosotros y nos asustamos. De sus mejillas estaba brotando lágrimas de sangre, nos miraba con tristeza y desesperación... decía débilmente - _"ayudadme... por favor" -_ no sabíamos que hacer, Silver y yo nos miramos asustados... pero cambió de opinión cuando empezó a escupir sangre y ennegrecerse los ojos... - _"¡Huid! ¡Huid! ¡Me quiere controlar! ¡Os va a matar! ¡Alejaros de mí!"_ \- y de repente cayó al suelo... salió sangre de su boca, sus ojos ennegrecieron por completo y sus pupilas se convirtieron en un rojo intenso... - pausó un momento, se ponía nervioso y estaba asustado y horrorizado - le creímos por muerto... como si lo hubiera matado por dentro... Miramos durante unos minutos su cuerpo inerte... luego ocurrió algo que nos hizo estremecer... sus ojos miraban al vacío como cualquier muerto... pero de pronto cambió... sus ojos que miraban al vacío se movieron rápidamente y nos miró a nosotros... dimos un paso atrás... - _"Sha- Shadow ¿lo has visto? su- sus ojos s- se han movido"_ \- me dijo Silver tartamudeando, asentí lentamente... sus ojos no dejaban de mirarnos... si nos movíamos a un lado, sus ojos nos seguían... pero su cuerpo no se movía... Silver quiso acercase para comprobar si estaba vivo... pero yo le paré... podría ser ese demonio que nos había advertido antes Sonic. Y en efecto era él... cuando le dije - _"¡Eres tú, demonio!" -_ una gran sonrisa sobrenatural apareció rápidamente en su cara dejando ver sus afilados dientes... nos estremecimos de nuevo. Luego se levantó poco a poco sin dejar de mirarnos con su gran sonrisa diabólica, caminamos paso a paso hacia atrás... hasta que estuvo en pie... Una voz siniestra salió de él - _"Vais a morir todos"_ \- dijo con un tono malvado y cantarín - _"Empezando por... ¡Vosotros!" -_ apuntó a nuestra dirección, justo se iba a abalanzar hacia nosotros pero usamos el chaos control y pudimos escaparnos de él. Después de eso, avisamos a todo el mundo, y en ese momento una oscuridad envolvió todo... y aparecimos en su mundo... Ese monstruo mató a gente, algunos los esclavizaron y otros pudimos escapar y escondernos... por algún tiempo - terminó Shadow.

* * *

Cuando acabó, estaba más asustada que antes. Fue horrible, cruel, despiadado lo que le hizo a Sonic. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo... Mi Sonic... sufriendo... no lo puedo soportar...

\- Tranquila, Amy, pagará por todo lo que ha hecho.

\- Sí... - respondo cabizbaja - solo quiero... que vuelva Sonic... quiero volver a verle...

\- No creo... que vuelva, Amy...

\- ¡Sí! Yo hablé con él.

\- ¿Có-cómo...? ¿Hablaste con él? - pregunta desconcertado.

\- ¡Sí! Cuando ese demonio asqueroso se estaba aprovechando de mí, Sonic vino en mi ayuda, lo paró, volvió a controlar su cuerpo durante un momento, y durante ese tiempo pude hablar con él. Estaba asustado por lo que me hacía... me dijo que intentaría acabar con esta pesadilla...

\- Entonces... ¿Sonic, sigue en el interior de su cuerpo...?

\- Sí... oye lo que hablamos y ve lo que hacemos, pero no puede hacer nada. Metal Sonic también sabe que Sonic está ahí dentro.

\- ¿Él también?

\- Me confirmó que estaba ahí... y...

De pronto recordé el mensaje que me puso en la diadema.

\- ¡Oh! Recuerdo que Metal Sonic me dejó un mensaje en el revés de mi diadema, dijo que no lo viera Sonic EXE.

\- Puede que sea algo importante - contesta serio - ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos con los demás.

\- ¿Están todos bien?

\- Sí, aunque Tails está herido de una pierna por ese infeliz monstruo.

\- ¡Oh, pobre!

\- Pero no es tan grave...

\- Menos mal...

En ese momento, algo hizo tropezar a Shadow y caer, salí volando, rodando unos metros de él. Aunque me raspé la piel, me importó más la salud de él e intenté levantarme, pero estaba muy dolorida. Shadow seguramente me miró, y gritó:

\- ¡Amy!

Corrió hacia mí, pero de repente frenó en seco, alcé la vista y... de la nada apareció él... Sonic EXE... nos había encontrado.

* * *

**Y aqui llego con el cap. 5 rapidamente, y lo he dejado en suspense XDDDDDDD** **Me gusta el suspense...**

**Y aqui tenemos a nuestro querido frio y sexy erizo Shadow! Shady cariñito cuanto no te quiero... TE AMO! w**

**Adoro la historia horrorizada y macabra de Shadow, debo escribir más historias de terror, adoro lo gore XDDDDD Sangre! Y eso que es la primera vez cuento este tipo de historias... deberían contratarme para escenas de terror, les vendría muy bien mis ideas macabras que hasta me cagaría yo misma XD**


	6. Capítulo 6 Salvados Por Mi Heroe

**Contado por Amy** **Rose:**

* * *

****  
\- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe - veo que Amy te atrae como un imán - le dice.

\- ¡Asqueroso demonio! ¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho! - grita Shadow furioso.

Aunque estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia y detrás suyo, notaba como Sonic EXE sonreía con malicia.

\- ¡Qué coincidencia! Amy me desobedece escapándose y mira tú por donde, encuentro a mi joya perdida y a tí... ¡juntos! - destaca la palabra.

Me levanto lentamente y con disimulo, acariciándome los raspones que me he hecho, e intento huir de él otra vez. Camino despacio con la cabeza medio agachada. No alcanzo ni a dar cinco pasos cuando una ráfaga pasó por detrás de mí. Levanto la cabeza y claramente... Sonic se había percatado de mi huida.

\- ¿A dónde te creías que ibas? - me agarra del brazo fuertemente donde tengo los raspones y suelto un alarido - ¿Creías que podrías escapar de mí, eh? - me tira hacia él, enfadado pero disfrutando - si sabes que no puedes ¡No puedes huir de mí! - me zarandea bruscamente y grito de dolor, llorando.

\- ¡Suéltala, maldito! - grita Shadow.

Para, le mira y sonríe con maldad, aunque sigue me cogiendo del brazo. Yo lloro cabizbaja, a espaldas de Shadow. No soportaba el dolor que me hacía, quería gritarle, golpearle, matarle... no sé cómo puedo creerme capaz de eso... pero tengo tanto miedo y furia...

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Oh, Shadow... Veo que te atrae mucho ¡Ehehehe! - ríe.

\- ¡Déjala! - dijo lentamente y serio como siempre.

\- ¡Mhmmmm...! - retorcía el cuello, era tan-tan macabro, me daba miedo mirarle - ¿Y si lo comprobamos...? - mira de reojo a Shadow - Sííí...

Me dejó de agarrar el brazo y me lo acarició suavemente. Me sorprendió su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Me cogió delicadamente mi barbillas, nos miramos, secó mis lágrimas, le miraba asombrada, él ponía una sonrisa seductora y amable, no sé por qué me pareció así. Por un momento me recordó a Sonic... mi verdadero Sonic, hizo que se me fuera mi furia y miedo. Acercó su boca a la mía, noto sus labios rozar contra los míos, y... él dio el impulso. Me besó, no... nos besamos, yo también añadí mi esencia a ese beso. Cerré los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo ese beso por todo mi cuerpo. Alcancé a ver cómo Sonic miraba a Shadow con burla, tampoco le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

Shadow se enojó, oí sus pasos acercándose hacia nosotros, y paró... Sonic paró de besarme, desperté del placer que tenía antes, intenté orientarme moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro, no podía creer en lo que había hecho. Me agarró de la cintura y la juntó hacia la suya. Shadow estaba a unos centímetros de nosotros. Notaba su enfado a espaldas mías.

\- ¡Jejejeje! La quieres, sin duda - sonríe Sonic.

\- ¡Deja de aprovecharte de ella!

\- Veo cómo la amas ¡Jajajaja! Lo veo en tus ojos.

\- ¡Maldito manipulador, deja de utilizarla!

\- ¿Por qué iba a aprovecharme de mi querida Rose? - me coge de nuevo la barbilla pero mirando a Shadow.

\- ¡Porque estás en el cuerpo de Sonic! ¡Tienes su aspecto! ¡Sabes que ella ama a Sonic y tú te aprovechas de eso para seducirla y hacer lo que quieras con ella! ¡No sé para qué propósito!

Con esas palabras caí en la cuenta de que me estaba utilizando a su propia costa. En seguida quise alejarme de él. Me aparté rápidamente.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Tú no eres el Sonic que yo conozco! - doy pasos atrás llorando.

Me acerco a Shadow y me aferro a su brazo. Sonic EXE retuerce la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo, daba miedo mirarle.

\- Bieeeen... Shadow, si esas tenemos - dejó de retorcerse y miró fijamente a Shadow - tendré que separar tu unión con ella.

Sacó sus garras a punto de atacar.

\- Ponte a un lado, Amy - dijo mientras me apartaba.

\- ¡No Shadow...!

No quería que le lastimasen.

Sonic EXE se abalanzó sobre él. Se produjo una lucha veloz, no los distinguía ya que iban de un lado para otro. En uno de los ataques de Sonic, alcanzó a arañar a Shadow en la parte derecha de su cara y cayó al suelo. Iba a levantarse pero Sonic pisó un brazo suyo para que no se moviese. Gritó de dolor, yo no sabía que hacer, estaba espantada.

\- ¡Hijo de...! - le insultó a Sonic.

Él se agachó y le sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, ehehehe! Shadow... sabes que no me puedes ganar, soy superior a tí...

Shadow intenta darle un puñetazo con su otro brazo, pero Sonic lo para sin mucha dificultad.

\- ¡Tú serás la forma de vida perfecta! pero yo... ¡Yo soy dios! ¡Soy infinitas veces mejor que tú! ¡Jajajaja! - ríe con gran euforia.

Shadow gruñe con fuerza. Sonic acerca su cara más a él, la retuerce y habla.

\- ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer ahora contigo? ¿No? Yo te lo diré. Cogeré tu bonito y delicioso corazón - pasa su mano por el pecho de Shadow - lo arrancaré - hace el gesto - y me lo comeré poco... a poco... - hace ademán de comérselo - ¡Mhmm...! ¡Delicioso! ¡Jajajaja!

\- ¡Demonio de mierda! ¡Púdrete en el infierno!

\- ¡Ya estamos en el infierno! ¡Es MI infierno! - sonríe - y ahora... veamos como mueres.

\- ¡No Sonic! ¡Detente! ¡Para, por favor! - corro hacia ellos.

Hizo caso a mis suplicas pero no creo que haya sido eso lo que le ha detenido. De repente se levantó, alejándose de Shadow, tambaleándose, puso las manos a la cabeza, se enterró las uñas y empezó a gritar:

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Déjales! ¡Aléjate de ellos! ¡No les toques!

Era Sonic, el Sonic con quién hablé cuando me salvó de ese monstruo. Shadow se levantó lentamente, alucinado por la reacción de Sonic EXE. Le doy mi mano para ayudarle.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto... loco?

\- No, es Sonic, está intentando pararle - respondo.

Segundos después se calma, me acerco él.

\- ¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien?

Tenía la cabeza agachada, la levanta y me mira triste.

\- Amy... - coge mi cara suavemente, se percata del moratón que tengo, pues empieza a llorar y ponerse nervioso.

\- Te lo ha hecho él - acaricia mi mejilla herida.

\- Sí... pero no importa - intento tranquilizarle tocando sus manos.

\- ¡Claro que importa! - grita enfadado - ¡ No quiero que te haga daño ni que se aproveche de tí! - pausa dolorido - ¡Quiere que te olvides de mí y solo pienses en él!

\- Sonic, eso nunca pasará, yo nunca te olvidaría, si le beso es porque pienso en tí o me recuerdas a tí, pero nunca lo hago por ese monstruo.

Shadow se acerca a nosotros tocándose el brazo que le había pisado.

\- Tenías razón, Amy - le mira- Sonic no está muerto, aún sigue en el interior de su cuerpo.

\- Y a veces sale en nuestra ayuda - sonrío a Sonic.

\- Siento haberte hecho eso, Shadz - refiriéndose a su arañazo y a su brazo.

\- No es nada del otro mundo - pausó un momento - Silver y yo te dimos por perdido pero parece que eres tan difícil de matar como a ese demonio.

Shadow le hace sacar una sonrisa, eso me alegra.

\- Tranquilo Sonic, intentaré sacarte a ese diablo de tu cuerpo, sea como sea, no me rendiré - di ánimos.

\- Gracias Amy, aunque será muy difícil pero tengo fe en que lo conseguirás - mira a Shadow - con ayuda de los demás.

\- Dalo por hecho, faker - responde Shadow.

\- Debéis escapar de aquí, de su mundo. Sé que hay alguna manera de volver al nuestro, él lo sabe pero no me lo quiere decir. Y cerrar el portal que lleva su mundo al nuestro para siempre...

\- Sería más sencillo matarle - interrumpe Shadow.

\- Es imposible matarle, ya me lo ha dicho y me lo ha demostrado. Podréis herirle pero no matarle. Él ya es como un alma en pena buscando y recogiendo más almas.

\- Si eso crees Sonic, lo haremos - contesto.

Sonic aprieta los ojos y gime.

\- Sonic ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto

\- Ese demonio está recuperando las fuerzas... pronto tomará el control de nuevo.

\- No, Sonic, quiero estar más contigo - suplico y le abrazo.

\- Lo siento, Amy, siento no poder quedarme más... - me devuelve el abrazo - Shadow... - le mira.

\- ¿Mhm?

\- Por favor, júrame que protegerás a Amy de ese ser despreciable - llora - por favor...

\- Te lo juro... la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

\- Gracias Shadz, eres un gran amigo... - sonríe.

Se dirige ahora a mí.

\- Adiós, Amy, cuídate y no te dejes hacer nada por él.

\- Sonic... sí... lo haré... - lloro - vuelve por favor...

\- Volveré Amy... te lo prometo...

Le beso rápidamente, me lo devuelve y finalmente... noto cómo su esencia se desvanece poco a poco. Cuando dejo de besarle, veo que Sonic EXE ya me estaba mirando con su sonrisita diabólica.

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! Veo cómo amas a tu querido Sonic, siempre que se va le besas ¡Ehehehe! ¿Por qué no haces eso conmigo? - acaricia mi barbilla con sus sangrientos dedos.

Por una vez pongo cara de enfadada y le aparto su mano con brusquedad.

\- Mhmm... que descaro de tu parte - mira por encima mío - ahora que lo recuerdo... me debes un castigo por escaparte y desobedecerme.

Me agarra violentamente de la muñeca, tira hacia él y me acaricia la cara con sus afiladas garras. Me entró pánico, seguramente me querría hundir sus uñas en mi cara.

\- Tu carita quedará bonita con un poco de sangre y...

\- ¡NO! - grita Shadow.

\- Oh vaya, me olvidaba de que estabas aquí. A tí te torturaré hasta que te desangres.

\- ¡A ella no la tienes que castigar!

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- ¡ Yo fui quién la convencí para irse conmigo! ¡Ella te estaba esperando! ¡No te desobedeció! - miente.

\- Oh... ¡ehehehe! ¿en serio? - dice no acabándose de creerlo.

\- Sonic, es verdad - le abracé - él me convenció para irme pero yo te esperaba.

Le seguí el rollo a Shadow.

\- Bueno... está bien, ya que me hacéis este show tan divertido, os perdono por esta vez, pero no volveré a tener piedad con vosotros - acaricia mi cabeza.

Sabía que no se tragaría nuestra mentira, pero solo quería perdonarnos para disfruta un poco más de nuestro terror. Yo en realidad miro a Shadow y le sonrío por haberme salvado, él me la devuelve la sonrisa pero sin que se notase. No sé si Sonic se dio cuenta pero en seguida quiso que le mirase. Me pone sus manos en mis mejillas, cogiéndome y me mira con seducción.

\- Bien, Amy, mi dulce y sabrosa rosa ¿Por dónde íbamos?

\- ¿Eh...?

\- Creo que ahora íbamos a intimar un poco ¿eh? ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe malvadamente.

No me gustaba cómo sonaba eso, ni quiero imaginar lo que me podría hacer... ese... bruto...

Iba a acercarse más a mi cara cuando Shadow aparece separándonos.

\- No permitiré que intimes con ella - dice seriamente.

\- ¡Arggg! - gruñe entre dientes - eres más molesto que un grano en el trasero ¡insoportable! - grita enfadado.

\- Shadow... - susurro - no... no te pongas en peligro por mí... l-lo soportaré...

\- ¡No! ¡Juré protegerte! ¡Y nunca falto a una promesa!

\- ¡Te mataré si es necesario para deshacerme de tí! - amenaza Sonic EXE.

Se disponía a atacarle pero yo le tranquilicé. Yo también quería proteger a Shadow.

\- ¡Espera, Sonic, por favor! - me pongo en medio - déjale, ignórale, sigamos paseando como habíamos hecho antes, por favor.

Sonic mira con desprecio y furia a Shadow, por encima mío, luego me mira a mí.

\- Bien, cariño. Vámonos entonces a un sitio romántico - me coge y se va rápidamente. Shadow reacciona segundos después y nos sigue.

* * *

**Por fin! Capitulo 6! Acabé con el suspense de antes. Tengo las manos frías, parezco una muerta escribiendo en el ordenador XD **

**Shadow... eres el puto amo X3 Te adoro! Casi te mueres... ¬w¬ Me encanta las risas diabolicas de Sonic EXE X3 **

**Quiero hacer una animacion si pudiese de la pelea de Shadow y Sonic EXE**


	7. Capítulo 7 La Primera Noche

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Atravesamos todo el desierto en pocos minutos y llegamos a un gran lago en medio de un frondoso bosque. El lago tenía una forma rara, al menos eso me pareció, si lo pudiera ver desde arriba... a lo mejor vería su verdadera forma. Me di cuenta que en cuestión de segundos se hizo de noche de repente. Vi la luna llena reflejarse sobre el lago. Supuestamente, Sonic EXE habrá adelantado el tiempo como él habrá querido. Me dejó casi a la orilla del lago.

\- Espera aquí - dice.

Y a continuación con un chasquido de dedos, aparece como... una especie de picnic con cesta, mantel y todo. Me quedo sorprendida, me acerco lentamente y abro la cesta. Había comida preparada: un poco de fruta, una tarta de frutas del bosque deliciosa y unos bocadillitos de jamón y queso. Miro atrás sin que se notara, y veo que Shadow miraba mal a Sonic, él le sonreía con burla. Finalmente después de tanto observarles me decidí a hablar.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer un picnic?

Sonic vuelve la mirada a mí.

\- Sí, será sumamente divertido... - mira a Shadow - y delicioso.

Él le sigue mirando con cara asesina.

\- Tú también estás invitado, Shady - sonríe.

\- No quiero probar tus asquerosos mejunjes, solo me sentaré a vigilarte.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras.

Nos sentamos todos en círculo sobre el mantel. La comida ya estaba servida en los platos.

\- Espero que te aproveche, Amy - dice Sonic con gentileza.

\- Esto... gracias...

\- Sírvete cuánto te apetezca, mi rosa.

\- Vale...

Me pregunté por qué se había puesto tan amable conmigo, la verdad es que me inquieta esos bruscos cambios de personalidad que tiene. Cogí un trozo de la tarta de frutas del bosque, la probé y estaba deliciosa. No sé si él habría hecho estos platos pero estaban riquísimos.

\- Oh... está... muy rico... - digo con timidez.

\- Me alegro que te guste - sonríe.

\- ¿Los... has hecho tú?

\- Hago cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, Amy.

\- ¡Ey, Shadow! ¿No quieres probar un poco? Está bueno.

\- No gracias, Amy - contesta.

\- ¡Mhm! ¡Mhmm! No están envenenadas - ríe Sonic - yo prefiero matar con mis propias manos, no indirectamente.

\- Aún así, no quiero tu bazofia.

\- Shadow, tendrás hambre después de todo esto, deberías comer algo - le miro tristemente.

\- Pufff... - resopla - está bien... lo haré para que me dejéis en paz - coge un bocadillito de jamón y queso y lo mastica lentamente mirando con rabia a Sonic.

\- ¿Qué Shadz? ¿Está bueno?

\- Sí... - gruñe

\- Me alegro ¡ehehehe!

Oía que refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras comía pero no conseguía entenderle. Rato después, veo que Sonic no come nada.

\- ¿Tú no comes? - le pregunto.

\- No... no tengo hambre.

\- Psss... - resopla de nuevo Shadow - sí claro... seguro que le has puesto algo a esta porquería.

\- ¡Mhm! ¡Mhm! Qué cabezota, no le he puesto nada - se dirige a mí - pero si quieres comeré algo para que te sientes mejor.

\- Ehh... bueno...

\- ¡Sí hazlo! - se interpone Shadow.

Coge un trozo de tarta y se la come de un bocado. Me quedo alucinada. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso con un trozo tan grande? Shadow le mira sorprendido también. Luego después de habérsela tragado, se rechupa los con gusto y se relame la boca.

\- ¡Ehehehe! Qué rico es disfrutar de las cosas que haces... - se acerca a mí - ... y te gustan - arquea una ceja apoyando su barbilla en su mano, que a su vez lo apoyaba en su rodilla.

Me miraba deseoso de tocarme, yo ponía una cara de incomodidad y angustia, y me alejaba un poco de él. Shadow cortó el ambiente tenso que había.

\- Pues si te ha gustado, come más.

Gira los ojos hacia él pero manteniéndose en la misma posición en dirección mía.

\- No gracias... es suficiente... - dice indiferente.

\- Ehhh... bueno... estuvo muy rico el... picnic-cena... - digo intentando acabar con el angustioso ambiente.

\- ¡Mhmm! Qué bueno... entonces ya hemos acabado - chasquea los dedos y desaparece todo - ahora es hora de dormir ¡ehehehe!

Nos levantamos todos y escogimos un sitio al lado de un gran árbol, dónde tapaba un poco más los rayos de luna. Shadow se acerca a mí, me coge por el brazo, se sienta apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y me hace tumbarme entre sus piernas. Sonic nos mira con recelo.

\- Aah... ¿Y yo tengo que estar a favor de que durmáis juntos? Creo que así no va la cosa.

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarte que duermas con ella? Sabiendo lo que haces tú, ni loco... - me rodea con sus brazos y se aferra a mí.

Yo le acaricio sus manos esperando a que pudiera dormir con él.

\- Mi mundo, mis reglas, esto no lo voy a pasar por alto.

Se disponía a arrebatarme de Shadow, él se irguió en modo desafiante como un felino cuando se estaba aproximando hacia nosotros, pero le mire con cara de perrito triste y le imploré.

\- Por favor, Sonic, solo esta noche... déjame dormir con él.

No sé si se apiadó de mí, pero luego se paró, se lo pensó y finalmente sonrió. Seguramente solo quería divertirse con nosotros.

\- ¡Mhmm!¡Mhmm! Está bien, mi rosa, solo porque tú lo dices - mira a Shadow - pero la próxima vez... no dejaré que estés ni un ratito más con él - dijo con un poco de asco, alejándose de nosotros.

\- Vete bien lejos - le dice Shadow.

Se gira.

\- No os servirá de nada huir mientras duerma porque os encontraré tarde o temprano - nos da la espalda y voltea un poco la cabeza - y luego os castigaré... - termina sonriendo y se acuesta en la hierba.

Siempre que dice esas palabras "castigar" o "torturar" me estremezco, mi corazón late más deprisa y tiemblo. A veces se me hace un doloroso nudo en la garganta y me entra ganas de llorar. Shadow me acaricia los brazos y junta mi cabeza contra su peludo y blando pecho.

\- Tranquila, Amy, no dejaré que te haga daño.

\- Ójala fuera cierto... - agacho la cabeza con un hilillo de voz.

\- Mientras yo esté aquí no lo dejaré.

\- ¿Y-y si... no estás aquí? - digo casi apunto de llorar.

Suspira lentamente y con sus brazos rodeándome, me abraza más fuerte pero sin hacerme daño y acerca su cabeza a mi cara, acariciándome con la misma.

\- Yo siempre estaré aquí, Amy.

Acaricio sus brazos que me rodean y giro mi cara hacia la suya, se me cae una lágrima.

\- ¿De-de verdad?

Noto que me responde con dolor.

\- Por supuesto.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio rozando nuestras mejillas contra las del otro. Finalmente le pregunto.

\- Sha-Shadow...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo... ¿te importo?

Tardó en responderme.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Por qué...? Si... nunca estamos juntos, no estás con nosotros.

\- Eres... mi amiga...

Me sorprendo un poco.

\- No sabía que me considerabas tu amiga...

\- Lo eres... lo sois todos...

\- Si eres nuestro amigo ¿por qué no quieres estar con nosotros?

Noto que le cuesta responder.

\- Porque... no soy de esas personas sociables...

\- Serías feliz si estuvieras con los demás...

\- Tengo mis propias razones para no querer estar con nadie - se encierra por banda, serio y molesto.

\- ¿Crees que si estás con nosotros... - sé que me arriesgaba pero quería decirlo - ... nos pasará lo mismo que a tu amiga... María?

No me quiso contestar o al menos eso pensé. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, bastante rato. Me acurruqué en su pecho e hice caricias a su parte peludita. Finalmente oigo a Shadow decir:

\- Sí...

Con un suspiro de voz casi intendible. Sentía tener que disculparme con él.

\- Lo-lo siento - intento no llorar - siento haberte sacado ese tema de...

No acabé la frase y se adelanta.

\- No importa... déjalo... - interrumpe él.

Empieza a acariciarme mi cabeza. Se me caen poco a poco unas lágrimas, no quería herir sus sentimientos.

\- No llores, Rose.

\- Es que... no quería hacerte sufrir otra vez...

\- Si no paras de llorar, sí que me harás sufrir.

Agacha la cabeza mirándome a mí y me seca las lágrimas con sus manos. Alzo la vista hacia él, me pone su mano en mi mejilla, desliza sus dedos hasta mi barbilla, se queda mirándome como si... le recordara a alguien. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos, aguantando la respiración, sentía necesidad de moverme pero era imposible, su mirada me hipnotizaba y lo mismo yo con él. Finalmente, veo que se acerca más a mí, su cara se acerca poco a poco a la mía, quiero moverme pero sigo sin poder hacer nada. Noto que sus dedos aguantan mi barbilla firmemente y la alza un poco para arriba. Por fin... y digo por fin, roza suavemente sus labios contra los míos y me besa. Tengo los ojos a punto de cerrarlos, Shadow los cierra por completo, veo que disfruta... lo saborea, lo siente, lo sentimos... Cierro yo también mis párpados y me fundo con él entre sus sueños, me hace feliz... me recuerda a Sonic... pero con algo de diferencia. Veo dolor en ese beso, veo miedo, veo rabia, veo tristeza, veo... fe, veo esperanzas, veo valentía, veo amistad y veo amor... ¿Amor hacia mí? ¿Amor hacia ese beso? ¿Amor a tenerme conmigo? ¿A no estar solo? ¿A tener amigos?... ¿Po-podría preguntárselo?

El beso llegó a su fin, su cara se separó un poco de mí y me miró como había hecho antes del beso, su mirada tranquila pero firme... Yo-yo... no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir...

\- Sha-Shadow...

\- No debería haberte... besado... - desvía la mirada.

\- Yo...

Me interrumpe.

\- Pero me hacía sentir mejor...

Le comprendo y sonrío.

\- A mí también me hace sentir mejor...

\- ¿De verdad...? - vuelve a mirarme.

\- Sí, tener a alguien que se parece a Sonic tanto dentro como por fuera, me... me siento... segura.

\- Yo... yo no me parezco a él.

\- Para mí, sí. Lo eres... en realidad.

Suspira profundamente y baja la vista.

\- ¿Sabes, Shadow? - me vuelve a mirar - eres uno de mis mejores amigos en realidad - sonrío - eres una persona amable, protectora, valiente, tienes un gran corazón en tu interior - toco su pecho - te preocupas por los demás, proteges a tus seres queridos, proteges a los seres que amas - siento que se pone nervioso con mis últimas palabras - tus amigos son como tu familia, tu gran familia donde te sientes querido... ¿no es así?

Baja de nuevo la vista, algo sonrojado creo.

\- ¿No te gusta que hable de esto? - pregunto tristemente.

\- Eh... no, no es eso... si tú... ti-tienes razón... un poco...

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Bueno... - alza de nuevo la mirada hacia mí - amable no soy... no me parezco a Sonic en su carácter, no voy de héroe como él, ni soy graciosillo y esas tonterías que hace... - dice con burla.

\- Bueno... vale - sonrío otra vez - tienes razón, no eres igual que él en todo... pero tenéis similitudes.

\- ¡Mhmm...! - resopla.

Me río tapándome la boca. Shadow me mira confuso.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunta.

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! A mí sí que me pareces gracioso.

\- ¿Gracioso?

\- Las caras que pones y los resoplidos que haces me hacen reír ¡ehehe!

\- Vaya... - vuelve a resoplar y se le escapa una sonrisa.

Sonrío y le miro con inocencia, me doy la vuelta mirándole a él, luego le beso en la mejilla donde tenía el arañazo. Se sonroja con sorpresa.

\- Espero que no te duela - acaricio su mejilla.

\- Tranquila - toca mi mano - no es nada importante - aprieta mi mano contra su mejilla, suavemente, cierra los ojos para sentir con intensidad mi contacto con el suyo. Le hace feliz que se sienta amado, y a mí me hace feliz estar con alguien de confianza... con él... y verle feliz... Ójala fuera así siempre, todos juntos... como una gran familia, todos contentos, sonriendo, divirtiéndonos sin que nadie nos moleste ni nos haga daño... Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Cheese, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, yo... y... Sonic... mi querido y amado Sonic...

Tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrí, Shadow me estaba mirando triste pero sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en alto y él lo había oído todo.

\- No te preocupes, Amy - me acaricia mi mejilla donde tengo mi moratón - todo volverá a ser como antes, estaremos todos juntos, como una gran familia, como tú sueñas que sea.

Sonrío tristemente. Se acerca y me besa en la mejilla que tengo el moratón.

\- Pronto se curará y no tendrás esa mancha oscura en tu blanca mejilla.

\- Y lo mismo pasará con tu arañazo.

Asiente levemente.

\- Creo que deberíamos dormir, así podremos soportar a ese monstruo - dice.

\- Sí.

Vuelvo a acomodarme en su blando y peludo pecho. Era como una almohada de plumas, pero con pelitos suaves y blanquecinos. Bostezo y cierro los ojos, noto que me arropa rodeándome con sus brazos, siento sus cálidas manos en mis brazos. Y con ese placer, me duermo tranquilamente.

* * *

**Por fin! Otro capi **

**ESTO NO ES SHADAMY! REPITO! NO SHADAMY! YA LO EXPLICARÉ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TODO ESTE DESMADRE DEL BESO XD**

**Y bueno, que bien se lo pasa uno en el picnic... jodido y pevert Sonic Exe ¬¬**  
**Voy a contar otra vez este capitulo desde la perspectiva de Shadow XD Voy por la mitad Es muy dificil meterse en la mente fría y oscura de Shady XD**


	8. Capítulo 8 Amor Fraternal y El Mensaje

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Me despierto, todavía de noche, sobre la medianoche. Me estiro un poco bostezando, luego miro hacia mis piernas, veía algo diferente. Después me fijé mejor y noté que esas piernas que me rodeaban no eran Shadow. Eran azules, zapatos rojos... solo me vino una palabra a la cabeza... ¡Sonic! Giré un poco la cabeza con miedo. Se percató de que me había dado cuenta, sonrió acercando su cara a la mía.

\- ¡Vaya, Amy! ¡Estás despierta!

Sonic EXE, ese mostruo infeliz otra vez cerca de mí, empecé a preocuparme, a temblar ¿Dónde está Shadow? ¿Dónde estaba? Me levanté rápidamente para alejarme pero me agarró fuertemente de los brazos y me tiró hacia él, yo gritaba e intentaba zafarme de sus garras pero sin éxito.

\- ¿ A dónde vas, Amy? Todavía es de noche, tienes que dormir.

\- ¡Déjame! ¿Dónde está Shadow? ¿Qué has hecho con Shadow? - lloro desesperada.

\- ¿Oh, él? ¡Mhmm! ¡Mhmm! - ríe para sí - me he cargado de él, ahora solo estamos tú y yo - pasa sus garras por mi barbilla.

\- Lo-lo has matado - sigo llorando con la cabeza agachada.

\- Sí, mi deliciosa Rose, fue fácil alejaros.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio!

\- Vamos, Amy, no me odies por eso - acerca su cara hacia la mía - yo sé que él te amaba, y quería robarte de mí, alejarte de mí, y no iba a dejar que hiciera eso - pausa y oigo mi llanto - no voy a permitir que nadie se enamore de tí porque tú eres mía, solo mía, eres mi juguetito principal.

Empezó a bajar su mano de mi barbilla, bajaba por mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Deja de tocarme!

\- Eres mía, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo - me roza mis piernas.

\- ¡No! ¡No soy tuya! - doy un manotazo a su mano.

\- Claro que lo eres - coge mis dos muñecas fuertemente y sigue acariciándome mis piernas con su otra mano, metiéndose entre mi vestido.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjameeee! ¡Paraaaaaa! 

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltada, con los ojos abiertos, con pánico, se me formaba unas lágrimas en mis ojos. Veo a mi alrededor y estaba con Shadow, medio dormido. Solo era una pesadilla. Noto que Shadow se despierta lentamente y me mira.

\- Amy... ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta con voz soñolienta.

Estoy dándole la espalda, mirando al frente, sin decir nada, intentando tranquilizarme, respirando deprisa.

\- ¿Amy? - se preocupa y pone su mano en mi hombro - ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo-lo siento, Shadow - tirita mi voz - siento haberte despertado - se me cae una lágrima.

Coge mi cintura y tira hacia atrás suavemente. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Amy? - me pregunta con tristeza secándome mis lágrimas.

\- Na-nada - seguía llorando.

\- Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

\- No es... nada... solo era... una pesadilla.

Queda un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello... o quieres seguir durmiendo?

Permanezco en silencio hasta que me derrumbo de pánico y lo suelto.

\- ¡Sonic!... Sonic EXE... estaba justo donde estás tú, agarrándome de las manos y tocándome mis piernas - lloro y se me va apagando la voz - cada vez...más... adentro...

\- Amy... - dice con voz triste y dolorida.

Luego me abraza y agacha la cabeza mirándome.

\- No estabas... - intento seguir - ... te alejó de mí... te... - continuo llorando - ... te mató... no estabas... estaba... sola...

\- No pienses en eso - aprieta mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Vuelvo a intentar a hablar.

\- Sé que va... hacer eso... lo hará... te alejará de mí y... me hará cosas... horribles...

\- ¡No, Amy! ¡Por Dios! ¡No digas eso, no quiero oírte decir eso, ni siquiera que se te pase por la cabeza! - me abraza con fuerza y terror.

\- Pero... lo hará...

\- ¡No! ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No te lo hará, no te hará nada! ¡No permitiré que te toque de esa forma!

\- Me alejará de tí...

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡no, no, no, no!

Mientras hablo, él intenta acallarme hablando por encima a la vez.

\- ... nos alejará... querrá torturarte...

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no!

\- ... querrá deshacerse de tí... y luego...

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

\- ...me...

\- ¡No, no!

\- ...violará... - termino entrecortado.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Cállate!

Me aprieta, me abraza con fuerza, me zarandea... no me importa. Está asustado, horrorizado con eso... igual que yo, porque es verdad.

\- Son sus intenciones, Shadow...

\- ¡Cállate! - grita enfadado.

\- ... lo sabes, es verdad...

\- ¡Cállate! de una vez, Amy!

\- Shadow, ¿por qué no lo admites?

\- ¡No quiero oírte hablar! ¡Cállate! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Deja de decir eso, Amy! - me miraba furioso y llorando.

Yo le miraba con inocencia, con serenidad, con tristeza... No quería escuchar la verdad, estaba enfadado conmigo pero tenía miedo de perderme. Estaba enfadado porque era yo quién le decía la verdad, yo... a quién querrá proteger. Bajo la mirada, verle furioso me... no sé... me hacía sentir mal...

\- Yo...

De inmediato me tapa la boca, alzo de nuevo la vista. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza, llorando.

\- ¡No digas nada más!

Quita la mano y me sigue abrazando con fuerza, como si me fuera a escapar o a irme, como si estuviera apunto de desaparecer, de que alguien me arrebatase de él... se aferraba a mí. Tenía mi mano apoyada en su pecho, le hice caricias para que se tranquilizase, surgió algo de efecto.

\- No pasará eso... - decía enfadado entre dientes - ... me da igual que sea sus intenciones, no permitiré que te haga eso... - aprieta los dientes - ... no volveré a dejar que sufra alguien a quien me importa...

Paro de acariciarle, le vuelvo a mirar, sigue con los ojos cerrados y llorando. Yo le importo, soy su amiga... pero ¿me ama? ¿le importo tanto que me ama? Siento necesidad de preguntárselo, aunque... en este estado... pero quiero saberlo.

\- Shadow... - vuelvo a bajar la mirada - tú... tú... ¿Tú me amas? ¿Me quieres? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? - siento que se pone nervioso, creo que abre los ojos y me mira - yo... necesito saberlo... no sé si te estoy haciendo más daño de lo que pensaba, por decirte todo eso... aunque sea verdad - me duele la garganta, se me hace un nudo - si tú me amas... querría saberlo, no quiero hacerte daño... No es el mismo daño que te lo diga un amigo a que si te lo dice la persona a la que amas... - pauso un momento - yo... Shadow... no quiero que sufras por mí... por mi culpa...

Alzo los ojos disimuladamente, mira abajo nervioso... como ruborizado y oigo su respuesta.

\- No... sabría decírtelo - responde entrecortado - te considero mi... amiga, pero... no sé por qué... hay algo de tí que... me atrae... que me hace...

\- ¿Te-te... atraigo? - pregunto con nervios en mi interior y me pongo roja de vergüenza.

Noto que traga saliva forzadamente. Se estaba poniendo una situación incómoda, todo este tema, así que lo dejo.

\- Está bien... con eso me es suficiente...

\- No pienses mal de mí, Amy, no me estoy aprovechando de la situación que hay entre Sonic y tú.

Le miro, nos miramos, finalmente sonrío.

\- Lo sé, Shadow - le miro con inocencia - yo sé que no eres de esos, tú eres buena persona.

\- Sí... - suspira y mira a otro lado - espero que... el beso no influya mucho en tí...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No quiero... influir... eh... en la relación que tienes... - se reftifica - en el amor que sientes por Sonic...

\- ¿Influir? ¿Quieres decir... que... sienta algo por tí y deje de amar a Sonic?

\- Mi intención no es cortar la relación que tengas con él solo por mi... inmaduro atrevimiento - me confirma.

\- ¡Oh no...! Claro que no... no te sientas culpable, solo han sido tus impulsos... que... te han dado a hacer eso...

Le vuelvo a acariciar el pecho para que se tranquilice, le veía muy preocupado, nervioso.

\- Tranquilo - le sonrío de nuevo - no te preocupes por eso.

\- No puedo evitar hacerlo... es tan... - mira el vacío.

Se queda en silencio, me parecía que estaba recordando cosas... no sé si de su pasado o... de ahora. Me miraba o parecía que me miraba... más bien miraba a la nada. Yo me quedé observándole también. Finalmente habla.

\- Me recuerdas tanto a... María...

\- ¿Ma-María? ¿Yo...? - quedo en shock de la sorpresa - ¿por qué?

Parpadea y vuelve de su vacío a la realidad.  
\- Su personalidad... os parecéis mucho...

\- ¿Era... como yo?

\- Sí. Dulce, simpática, cariñosa, amable, se preocupaba por los demás, no sé rendía ante nada, tenía fe... en... un futuro prometedor y de paz...

Sonrío un poco

-Lo mismo pienso yo - bajo un poco la mirada.

\- Lo sé. Y me gustaba - vuelvo a alzar mis ojos hacia él y pongo atención . me gustaba su carácter y forma de ser. Nuestra amistad... nuestros lazos de amistad eran muy fuertes. Nos queríamos como hermanos, yo protegía a ella y ella me protegía a mí.

\- ¿Era... como un amor fraternal?

\- Sí, eso, un amor fraternal - me mira a mis ojos - eso es lo que creo que siento por tí, por eso a pesar de ser amigos me atraes por alguna razón.

\- Me tomas como una hermana pequeña - sonrío con inocencia.

\- Sí... - sonríe él también con inocencia, expresando su felicidad ya que alguien le comprendía - por eso tengo el deber de protegerte, porque me importas como persona que eres.

La verdad es que adoro las palabras de Shadow. Nunca había visto ese lado de su personalidad: cariñoso, protector y sentimental. Me invadía una felicidad tan enorme que no podía dejar de mirarle, oírle y sonreírle. Me gustaba que se expresara tan sinceramente conmigo. Realmente, por una parte, yo pensaba lo mismo.

\- Si tú me consideras tu hermana, yo te consideraré mi hermano mayor, porque sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que yo esté bien, y yo también tengo el deber de protegerte como buena persona que eres hacia mí y hacia los demás, por muy hostil que hayas sido en el pasado, siempre tendrás un lugar entre nosotros, Shadow.

Noto que se emociona con mis palabras. Se queda en silencio, le brillan los ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Finalmente sonríe, cierra los ojos y agacha un poco la cabeza.

\- Gracias, Amy, lo tendré muy en cuenta - se le cae una lágrima - vosotros... también sois parte de mí... aunque no lo diga... lo sois - entrecierra los ojos y se seca sus lágrimas.

Ahora realmente sé que Shadow ha sido y siempre será parte de nuestra familia, aunque él no lo mencione ni se relacione mucho con nosotros, pero lo es.

\- Bien, me alegra zanjar este asunto.

\- A mí también

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y luego reímos. Me di cuenta de que me lo estaba pasando muy bien con Shadow. Todo mi miedo y terror hacia Sonic EXE había desaparecido, al menos por ahora. Pensando en Sonic, recordé de repente el mensaje de Metal Sonic. Aún no lo había leído y quería consultarlo con Shadow cuanto antes.

\- ¡El mensaje! - exclamo.

\- ¿Mensaje?

\- Sí, aún no hemos visto el mensaje que me dejó Metal Sonic - quitándome la diadema - y mejor ahora ya que son nuestros últimos momentos juntos a solas.

\- Mhmm... tienes razón - cambia a un tono serio - veamos pues que dice.

Apoyo mi espalda en su pecho, dejándole mirar la diadema, y le doy la vuelta.

\- Mhm... - entrecierro los ojos forzadamente - es difícil leerlo con tan poco luz.

\- Acércalo a un haz de luz, la luna desprende más en esta dirección - baja un poco mis manos hasta dar con un foco de luz tenue, aunque un poco más visible que antes.

\- Mmm... creo que dice...aaah... "derrotar"..."Sonic EXE"... - noto nervioso a Shadow y sigo leyendo - ..."esmeraldas caos"..."desposeer"..."Sonic"... y... creo que nada más... creo...

\- Mmmm... son palabras clave. De alguna forma las esmeraldas caos pueden vencer a Sonic EXE y desposeerlo del cuerpo de Sonic.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto sorprendida - ¿liberará a Sonic de ese horrible monstruo?

\- Por lo que creo entender, sí. Aunque... no sé cómo Metal Sonic sabría eso.

\- No importa, mientras podamos salvar a Sonic y vencer a ese virus maligno.

\- Bueno... es cierto pero... ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar las esmeraldas?

\- Espera ¿tú no tenías una? - me giro hacia él - cuando Silver y tú os escapasteis de Sonic EXE.

\- Sí, la tenía, pero luego la escondí en un sitio para que Sonic EXE no me la cogiera.

\- ¿Al menos recuerdas dónde está, no?

\- Pues claro, está enterrada junto a una gran piedra con una forma peculiar a un corazón. De todos modos, no sabemos donde están las demás.

Justo me estaba diciendo eso cuando vuelvo a revisar la diadema.

\- Un momento, creo que hay unas palabras más chiquititas en forma de lista en una esquina.

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- "Lago Estrella"..."Colina Siniestra"..."Bosque muerto"..."Cañón Depresión"... y..."Castillo Sonic EXE..." pone algo entre paréntesis..."(catacumbas, calabozos)"... - tragué saliva, esos sitios oscuros me daban miedo.

\- Falta una esmeralda - me dice.

\- ¿Una?

\- Sí, si contamos los sitios que nos ha nombrado Metal Sonic donde supuestamente estarán las esmeraldas, que son cinco lugares, más, donde yo enterré la mía, hace un total de seis esmeraldas. Falta por descubrir una.

\- Mhm - respondo pensativa - puede que Metal Sonic no lo supiera...

\- Puede... Lo que me pregunto es cómo habrá detectado el lugar de las esmeraldas.

\- Puede que tenga unos detectores o sensores o algo por el estilo...

\- Seguramente...

Reviso la lista y me paro a mirar el último sitio "Castillo Sonic EXE (catacumbas, calabozos)". No sabía que tuviera un castillo. Seguro que será oscuro, siniestro y lúgubre como él. Shadow se percata de mi preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Amy? - pregunta.

\- Mmm... no me gustaría ir a ese castillo suyo... No quiero saber qué cosas horribles habrá allí y en esos calabozos.

\- Mhm - suspira - te entiendo pero... tendremos que ir juntos, no quiero que te quedes sola con él.

\- Sí - asiento levemente.

Unos segundos después-

\- A propósito - mira hacia el lago - ¿podría ser ese el "Lago Estrella"?

* * *

**ME DUELE LAS JODIDAS MUÑECAS DE ESCRIBIR 6 HORAS SEGUIDAS Y SIN EXAGERAR!**

**Siento haber tardado en subir nenes pero es que se me esta agotando la inspiracion de desarrollar por minutos XD**

**Bien... levanten la mano quien creé que fue mucho drama y Sonic EXE fue un cacho pervertido en el comienzo del capitulo *levanto la mano***  
**Ok... levanten la mano ahora quien adoro la hermosisiisima conversacion de Shadow y Amy *levanto la mano***

**Mientras escribia oia esta cancion - watch?v=IB3lcP…**  
**Pega con la charla fraternal de Shadow y Amy X3** **al menos pienso yo XD**

**Quedaron solo en amor fraternal me gusta muxoooo!**

**Por fin vimos que ponia en el jodido mensaje de Metal Sonic Siempre hay esmeraldas caos de por medio! XD**

**Les dejo con este capi... tengo que descansar mi espalda y mis muñecas un ratico...**


	9. Cap Especial Shadow: La Primera Noche

**Contado desde la perspectiva de Shadow**

* * *

Pasamos el desierto árido rápidamente, y rato después, llegamos aun extenso bosque donde nos quedamos en un gran lago con una forma muy singular y sospechosa. De repente percibí que todo estaba muy oscuro, miré al cielo y era de noche, sin muchas estrellas alrededor pero se veía despejado de nubes. Supongo que Sonic EXE habrá alterado el espacio-tiempo a su gusto. Paramos cerca de la orilla del dicho lago, Sonic dejó a Amy en el suelo y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer una cesta de picnic y su correspondiente mantel. Amy se acerca lentamente a la cesta y mira su interior. Yo me aproximo por si acaso se trataba de una trampa, no me fío ni una púa de ese monstruo, le miro con desprecio, me da ganas de ahorcarle pero me contengo. Se da cuenta de mi mirada y vuelve la cabeza hacia mí, sonriendo con burla. Tenía unas intensas ganas de romperle sus dientes, apreté mis puños con los brazos cruzados y contuve la rabia aún mirándole. Menos mal que Amy intervino porque ya no soportaba más su maldita sonrisita de las narices.

\- ¿Vamos a hacer un picnic? - pregunta ella.

Sonic pone su mirada en ella.

\- Sí, será sumamente divertido... - me vuelve a mirar - y delicioso.

Sigo mirándole a punto de matarle.

\- Tú también estás invitado, Shady - sonríe.

Odio que me llamen así, además de que no probaré su asquerosa comida.

\- No quiero probar tus asquerosos mejunjes, solo me sentaré a vigilarte.

\- Está bien, como tú quieras.

Nos dispusimos a sentarnos en círculo en el mantel, ya servida la comida en platos.

\- Espero que te aproveche, Amy - le dice con estúpida gentileza.

\- Esto... gracias - responde ella.

\- Sírvete cuánto te apetezca, mi rosa.

\- Vale...

Coge un trozo de la tarta de frutas y la prueba. Espero que no tenga nada esa comida, porque como le pase algo a Amy juro que mato con mis propias manos a ese maldito ser despreciable.

\- Oh... está... muy rico... - dice finalmente masticando.

\- Me alegro que te guste - sonríe.

\- ¿Los... los has hecho tú?

\- Hago cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, Amy.

\- Ey Shadow ¿no quieres probar un poco? Está bueno - me pregunta ella.

\- No gracias, Amy - contesto.

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡mhmm! No están envenenados - ríe Sonic - yo prefiero matar con mis propias manos, no indirectamente.

"Igual que yo quiero matarte a tí con mis propias manos" pienso enfurecido.

\- Aún así, no quiero tu bazofia - respondo entre dientes.

\- Shadow, tendrás hambre después de todo esto, deberías comer algo - insiste Amy.

\- Pufff... - resoplo con desgana - está bien... lo haré para que me dejeis en paz - cojo uno de los bocadillos de jamón y queso y lo mastico lentamente mirando con rabia a ese demonio.

\- ¿Qué Shadz? ¿Está bueno? - pregunta con su típica sonrisita.

\- Sí... - gruño.

"Maldito hijo de p*** te voy a borrar esa jodida sonrisita de tu cara..." refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras comía. Un rato después, Amy sigue la conversación.

\- ¿Tú no comes?

\- No... no tengo hambre - contesta EXE.

Como suponía.

\- Psss - resoplo con un silbido - sí claro... seguro que le has puesto algo a esta porquería.

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡mhmm! Qué cabezota, no le he puesto nada - dirige su conversación a ella - pero si quieres comeré algo para que te sientas mejor.

\- Ehh... bueno...

\- ¡Sí, hazlo! - intervengo con ganas de que se ahogue.

Coge un trozo de tarta y de un bocado lo engulle todo. Me quedé sorprendido por su... no sé que decir, algo grotesco. Sé que Amy tan alucinada como yo. Después de comerse descomunal trozo de tarta se rechupa sus dedos y se relame la boca con placer. "Estúpido idiota" es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza.

\- ¡Ehehehe! Qué rico es disfrutar de las cosas que haces... - se acerca a Amy - ...y te gustan - arquea una ceja apoyando su barbilla en su mano que al mismo tiempo apoyaba en su rodilla. Veía sus repugnantes intenciones, me las olía venir. Estaba por estamparle un plato en la cabeza a ese maldito diablo.

\- Pues si te gusta come más.

Me mira pero sin moverse de su posición.

\- No gracias... es suficiente... - me contesta con indiferencia.

Agarré el mantel con furia intentando calmarme. Odio esos aires que se da conmigo, como si no fuera nada relevante hacia él. Amy interviene nuevamente en el ambiente tenso que hay.

\- Ehh... bueno... estuvo muy rico el... picnic-cena... - intenta calma ese dicho ambiente.

\- ¡Mhmm! Qué bueno... entonces ya hemos acabado - chasquea los dedos y desaparece todo - ahora es hora de dormir ¡ehehehe!

Antes de que hiciera que se fuera todo, cogí disimulada y rápidamente uno de esos bocadillos de jamón y queso. Por si me volvía a entrar hambre en medio de la noche, ya que apenas había comido.

Nos levantamos y decidimos el sitio donde dormir, bajo un gran árbol donde hacía buena sombra contra los rayos débiles de luz de la luna. Rápidamente me acerco a Amy, la agarro de su brazo, me siento, apoyo mi espalda contra el tronco y finalmente, la tumbo entre mis piernas. No pensaba de ninguna manera que ese infeliz monstruo durmiese con ella. Nos mira de reojo con recelo y molestia.

\- Aah... ¿y yo tengo que estar a favor de que durmáis juntos? Creo que así no va la cosa.

\- ¿Y tú crees que voy a dejarte que duermas con ella? Sabiendo lo que haces tú, ni loco - rodeo a Amy con mis brazos y me aferro a ella. Ella me acaricia mis manos.

\- Mi mundo, mis reglas, esto no lo voy a pasar por alto.

Se acerca disponiéndose a arrancarme a Amy de mis brazos. Sentía una furia protectiva, una fuerza violenta, tenía la atención de abalanzarme sobre él y despellejarlo vivo. Sentí como mis púas se erizaban más cada vez que daba un paso hacia nosotros. Amy interviene suplicándole.

\- Por favor Sonic, solo esta noche... déjame dormir con él.

Puede que haya surgido algo de efecto ya que se detuvo y sonrió.

\- ¡Mhmm! ¡mhmm! está bien mi rosa, solo porque tú lo dices - me mira - pero la próxima vez... no dejaré que estés ni un ratito más con él - dice con repugnancia alejándose de nosotros. A mí también me daba asco ese monstruo, el sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Vete bien lejos.

"Que cuanto más mejor" termino en mis pensamientos. Él se gira hacia nosotros.

\- No os servirá de nada huir mientras duerma porque os encontraré tarde o temprano - da la espalda y gira levemente la cabeza - y luego os castigaré... - acaba sonriendo con satisfacción y se tumba en el suelo.

No sé donde mierda íbamos a escapar si no hay nada, ningún sitio donde ir. Además de que... no dejaría que Amy corriera peligro por algo tan estúpido como escapar hacia la nada. Intento tranquilizarla para que no se aterrorice por sus palabras.

\- Tranquila Amy, no dejaré que te haga daño - acaricio sus brazos y tumbo su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

\- Ójala fuera cierto... - agacha su cabeza con fino hilo de voz.

\- ¿Y-y si... no estás aquí? - pregunta apunto de llorar parece.

Siento que las palabras de ese maldito demonio le afectan mucho a ella, tiene miedo de que le haga daño y encima que sea el faker quién lo haga, sé que lo ama. Suspiro profundamente, la agarro más fuerte con mis brazos, sin hacerla daño y acerco mi cabeza a la suya, acariciándola, chocando mis mejillas contra las de ella.

\- Yo siempre estaré aquí, Amy - respondo dolorido por su estado.

Me acaricia mis brazos y gira su cara hacia la mía, juntando más nuestras mejillas. Veo que se le cae una lágrima.

\- ¿De-de verdad?

\- Por supuesto - sigo con mi misma voz, se me estaba como... cerrando la garganta.

Quedamos en silencio con nuestras mejillas en contacto. Finalmente me pregunta tiritando.

\- Sha-Shadow...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo... ¿te importo?

Me hizo una pregunta difícil de responder, no sabía que decir exactamente...

\- Sí...

\- ¿Por qué...? Si... nunca estamos juntos, no estás con nosotros.

Me limité a contestar con respuestas cortas.

\- Eres... mi amiga.

\- Si eres nuestro amigo ¿por qué no quieres estar con nosotros?

Intento responder de alguna manera... con dificultad, pero diciendo la verdad.

\- Porque... no soy de esas personas sociables...

\- Serías feliz si estuvieras con los demás...

\- Tengo mis propias razones para no querer estar con nadie...

Se me estaba haciendo pesada la conversación, es algo... estos tipos de temas no estoy acostumbrado a tratar...

\- ¿Crees que si estás con nosotros... - piensa, meditando sus palabras y... - ... nos pasará lo mismo que a tu amiga... María?

Al oír de nuevo su nombre... me produjo un impacto emocional... siempre me pasaba lo mismo... María... se me venía todas las escenas a la cabeza, todas a la vez... buenos y malos momentos con ella... con el doctor Gerald Robotnik... y... siempre... finalmente la tragedia... esa... jodida...y espantosa... tragedia... oigo el disparo... su voz resonando por mi cabeza... inútilmente no puedo hacer nada... siento una frustración de ira y tristeza al final... Por eso siempre me enfurezco cuando alguien la nombra, odio sentir esa frustración de impotencia. Intenté dejar esa frustración a un lado, no quería enfadarme con ella, ya que en realidad tenía razón, no quería que... mis únicos conocidos, amigos, se desvanecieran como María. Después de tanto silencio, Amy se acurruca en mi pecho y me hace caricias en él. Intento dar una respuesta sea como sea, suspiro y agrego un "sí" que se confunde con mi exhalación.

Unos pocos segundos después, Amy se arrepiente de su pregunta.

\- Lo-lo siento, siento haberte sacado ese tema de...

Me adelanto a ella.

\- No importa... déjalo...

Estoy intentando que la conversación... yo... intento tomármelo lo mejor posible, no puedo dejar que esto me hunda y me enfurezca. Acaricio su cabeza con tal de tranquilizarla. Veo que se le cae alguna lágrima. Me entristece.

\- No llores, Rose

\- Es que... no quería hacerte sufrir otra vez...

Me percato de que sintió mis frustración, eso me hace decaer más... no quiero que ella sufra por lo mío, por mi pasado

\- Si no paras de llorar sí que me harás sufrir.

Seco sus lágrimas para que no ensucien su... bella cara de ángel. Alza la vista hacia mí, pongo mi mano en su mejilla, deslizo suavemente mis dedos hasta su barbilla y me quedo mirándola... su rostro.. bello e inocente... me recuerda a un ángel. Su mirada... débil pero iluminadora como... María. Es la primera ves que veo con detalle a Amy, ella es... hermosa, mona, linda... miro sus ojos esmeralda, resplandecen con los débiles rayos de la luna, me hipnotizan su belleza. Su blanca piel, es clara como las perlas, es pura como la nieve virgen... Bajo un poco más la mirada y me encuentro con sus labios... sus finos y delicados labios, me acerco un poco a ellos, siento ganas de... tocarlos... sus labios. Alzo su barbilla, acercándome más a ella. Alcanzo, rozo, toco... y... la beso...

Cierro los ojos, noto el contacto de sus labios contra los míos con más intensidad, siento pasión, chispitas por todas partes, chispas indoloras, suaves, gratificantes. En ese breve instante sentía paz y calma conmigo mismo, olvidé todo lo que nos rodeaba y que solo estábamos ella y yo unidos por ese pequeño beso, por ese corto contacto entre nuestros labios. Por un momento sentí como si estuviera en las mismas puertas del cielo, nunca olvidaré esa sensación tan única y divina. Finalmente separé mis labios de ella y me quedé mirando su cara tranquila pero con una leve expresión de sorpresa hacia mí. Esa expresión suya me hizo pensar si había hecho bien en besarla, la verdad, ni yo mismo estaba seguro de lo que hice. Todo fue... me dejé llevar solo, con movimientos como involuntarios, no pensé en lo que hacía en ese momento, solo seguí mi instinto. Pero ahora que recupero la razón, no creo que haya sido buena idea del todo... podría estar confundiéndola y no quería que se sintiese incómoda conmigo.

\- Sha-Shadow... - tartamudea tímidamente.

\- No debería haberte... besado... - miro a otro lado.

\- Yo...

La interrumpo sin más, antes de que diga nada.

\- Pero me hacía sentir mejor...

\- A mí también me hace sentir mejor - sonríe.

Vuelvo mi mirada a ella con sorpresa. No me esperaba que a ella también le gustase.

\- ¿De verdad...? - alcanzo a decir.

\- Sí, tener a alguien que se parece a Sonic tanto dentro como por fuera, me... me siento... segura.

Me alegra que se sienta segura conmigo pero odio que me comparen con el fantoche de Sonic.

\- Yo... yo no me parezco a él - respondo con desgana.

\- Para mí, sí. Lo eres...

No se cómo puedo recordarle al faker, no me parezco en nada a él. Suspiro hondo y agacho la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes Shadow?

Vuelvo a mirarla para atenderla.

\- Eres uno de mis mejores amigos en realidad - sonríe - eres una persona muy amable, protectora, valiente, tienes un gran corazón en tu interior - me toca el pecho y me pongo algo tenso pero la sigo mirando - te preocupas por los demás, proteges a tus seres queridos, proteges a los seres que amas.

Seres queridos... seres que amo... esas palabras me ponen nervioso ya que apenas las he tenido en mi vida. Ella prosigue.

\- Tus amigos son como tu familia, tu gran familia donde te sientes querido... ¿no es así?

Desvío mi mirada hacia abajo otra vez. Sé que me es difícil hablar de estas cosas después de lo que pasó con María, pero tras oír a Amy... me cuesta admitirlo en alto pero tiene razón... María era mi única amiga y para mí era mi única familia, casi cualquier amigo que pudiera haber tenido podría haber sido una familia para mí. Me alegra que Amy me considere su amigo, su mejor amigo, que me corresponda con su amistad, ya que yo también la correspondo.

\- ¿No te gusta que hable de esto? - oigo que me pregunta tristemente.

\- Eh... no, no es eso... si tú... ti-tienes razón - digo algo inseguro en mis palabras - ... un poco...

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Bueno... - la miro - amable no soy... ni me parezco a Sonic... no voy de héroe como él, ni soy graciosillo como él... - respondo serio.

Es que no me gusta que me comparen con ese faker egocéntrico, no lo soporto.

\- Bueno... vale - me pone una sonrisa tranquilizadora - tienes razón, no eres igual que él... pero tenéis similitudes.

Resoplo con desinterés y algo de enfado. No sé que similitudes verá entre ese erizo azul y yo, porque no le veo ninguna.

De repente veo que Amy se tapa la boca riéndose. Frunzo el ceño mirándola confusamente.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? - pregunto.

\- ¡Mhm! ¡mhm! me pareces gracioso.

\- ¿Gracioso? - digo aún más confundido.

\- Las caras que pones y los resoplidos me hacen reír ¡ehehe!

\- Vaya... - vuelvo a resoplar y sonrío contagiándome de su alegría.

Por mucho que me moleste que me compare con el faker, sus sonrisas y buen humor alegran mi estado de ánimo. Me mira sonriendo dulcemente y me besa la mejilla por donde tengo el arañazo que me hizo EXE. Me sonrojo levemente por su pequeña acción inesperada.

\- Espero que no te duela - acaricia mi mejilla.

\- Tranquila - rozo su mano con calma - no es nada importante.

Aprieto mi mano contra la suya ligeramente, cierro los ojos y me centro en su suave contacto. Estar con ella es como estar con María, es agradable, tranquilizador y todas las cosas positivas que se pueda decir. Me percato de que Amy empieza a hablar en voz alta pero para sí.

\- ...ojalá fuera así siempre, todos juntos... - hablaba con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de desánimo - ... como una gran familia, todos contentos, sonriendo, divirtiéndonos, sin que nadie nos moleste ni nos haga daño... Shadow, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Cheese, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, yo...y... Sonic... mi querido y amado Sonic...

La sonreí tristemente, sé que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo, está pesadilla donde nos encontrábamos era horroroso e insufrible, pero sonreí para ella para mostrarla mi apoyo de que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos y me miró, sabía que yo me había percatado de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- No te preocupes, Amy - acaricio su mejilla donde tenía su feo moratón - todo volverá a ser como antes, estaremos todos juntos, como una gran familia, como tú sueñas que sea.

Me sonríe tristemente. Me prometí a mi mismo y al faker de que la protegería, y la haré feliz, le sacaré una sonrisa siempre que esté triste, sea como sea, yo solo quiero que ella no pierda su bella sonrisa de ángel que es. Beso su mejilla malherida.

\- Pronto se curará y no tendrás esa mancha oscura en tu blanca mejilla.

\- Y lo mismo pasará con tu arañazo.

Asiento sonriente para ella.

\- Creo que deberíamos dormir, así podremos soportar a ese monstruo - digo con algo de sueño.

\- Sí

Se acomoda en mi pecho y acurruca sus mejillas en mi pequeño mechón de pelo blanco. Oigo que bosteza y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, rozo los suyos para darle calor y seguridad. Me agrada tenerla tenerla entre mis brazos, noto como si ella fuera mi más preciado tesoro que estuviera custodiando y no quisiera dejarla marchar. Aparece una sonrisa dulce en mis labios, que pocas veces dejo ver en mí y duermo plácidamente con el contacto de ella en mí.

* * *

**Siento tardarme tanto en actualizar este fic u.u como dije antes en el fanfic que estoy haciendo "Sonic y el trio Sombrio" no dejaré esta historia medias. Merezco que me apredreen los pocos que leen este fic...**

**Bueno, como regalo por las molestias, yo les dejo aqui un capitulo especial, que creo que hice bien para el siguiente capitulo que estoy escribiendo (sí, estoy haciendo el siguiente, llevo dos paginas y media) **

**Fue algo...amm... raro meterme en los pensamientos de Don Serio y frío alias, Shadow, pero no me parecio dificil ya que me es facil meterme en el papel de los personajes. No sé si hacer más capitulos especiales como estos... pero creo que sí lo haré otra vez en esta historia, aunque principalmente lo cuenta Amy.  
**

**Bueno y eso... a lo mejor me tardo mas en actualizar porque tambien voy a seguir con mi otro fanfic que dije al principio (aunque no me lo comente ni dios yo sigo subiendo capitulos) con que si quieren lo pasan a ver y si no pos nada, sigan esperando con este.  
**


	10. Capítulo 9 El Lago Estrella

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Nos quedamos mirando ese tan inmenso lago con forma singular. ¿Podría ser ese el "Lago Estrella" que había marcado Metal Sonic en mi diadema? con esa forma sospechosa sí podría tener forma de estrella, aunque fuera amorfa. Shadow me hizo a un lado delicadamente y se levantó para fijarse en el lago. Se queda mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Crees que podría ser ese? - pregunto.

\- Tengo la ligera sospecha... - dice serio y pausa durante unos segundos - yo creo que habría que ir a investigar de cerca - da un paso al frente decidido a ir para allá. Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo al lado suyo.

\- Iré contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí sola... - bajo las orejas. Solo pensar en ese demonio cerca de mí me estremece.

\- Por supuesto - afirma mirándome - no te dejaré aquí con ese sangriento cerca.

\- Pero tenemos que volver pronto, si nos descubre que estamos por ahí creerá que estamos huyendo y... - agacho la mirada, no quería pensar qué sería lo siguiente.

\- No nos demoraremos - agarra mi mano - volveremos rápidamente sin que él se de cuenta y con la esmeralda, ¿ok?

\- Bien - asiento con la cabeza pero no con mucha confianza.

Descendimos lentamente por la colina. Yo iba detrás de Shadow, muy apegada a él. Cuando llegamos al pie de la colina no pude evitar girar mis ojos hacia Sonic Exe pero con la vista aún hacia delante, le veía borroso ya que le veía por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba muy nerviosa solo por pasar cerca de él, aunque fuera a unos pocos metros. Pero luego ocurrió algo que me dejó traumada durante buena parte del tiempo, desde ese momento no pude estar tranquila durante toda la noche. Justo estábamos pasando al lado suyo, no muy cerca ni muy lejos, le seguía vigilándole con la vista un poco borrosa cuando de pronto veo un movimiento de parte suya y siento que clava sus ojos rojizos en mí. Empecé a sudar fríamente, mi corazón se disparó a cien, sentí que iba a estallar de lo rápido que iba, oía los latidos de mi corazón en mi interior en todo el silencio de la noche mezclado con mis continuos jadeos nerviosos que soltaba por la boca. No me lo pensé dos veces y me giré rápidamente para mirarle mejor. Seguía durmiendo en la misma postura que tenía desde el principio, con los ojos cerrados. Me quedo mirándole incrédula pero aún con el pánico apoderándose de mí - no puede ser... ¡Si yo le vi! ¡Le vi moverse! ¡Vi cómo sus ojos rojizos se movían! ¡Juro por Chaos que le vi moverse y mirarnos con sus ojos! ¡Sentí cómo se clavaban en mi cuello como lanzas afiladas manchadas de sangre! - me repetía esas palabras una y otra vez, esas palabras se repetían y resonaban en mi cabeza. Giré al frente la cabeza sin pararme ni un segundo y seguir a Shadow por muy traumada que estuviera. Se me dilataban las pupilas del terror que me consumía, por un momento sentí la muerte rozándome la piel, sí, consideraba ese demonio la propia muerte. No quise decirle nada a Shadow hasta que no estuviéramos lo bastante lejos de ese ser infernal. El terror no dejaba de atacarme, se paseaban los escalofríos por mi espalda una y otra vez. Sentía que mi corazón salía de órbita a la velocidad que iba, no paraba, no se realentizaba, es más, seguía latiendo lo más rápido que podía. Agarré mi vestido, la parte de mi pecho, lo arrugué con fuerza como si quisiera contener mi corazón en el puño y pararlo yo misma en seco. Percibía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar dentro de mí, sentía y oía cómo bombeaba fuerte y deprisa dentro de mi cuerpo. Mis pensamientos se revolvían con locura histérica en mi cabeza, tenía que contárselo a Shadow inmediatamente antes de que mi propio miedo me consumiese por dentro. Busqué la mano de Shadow y se la cogí con puros nervios. Intentaba encontrar seguridad y tranquilidad juntando sus manos. Shadow al notar mi repentina acción, se giró a verme. No pude evitar que viera mi cara de terror y nerviosismo, éste devolvió mi apretón de mano suavemente y pude leer en sus labios como decía vocalizando "No te preocupes" con una cara de sosiego y firmeza. No se le veía nada de nervioso pero me imaginaba que por dentro estaría tan intranquilo como yo.

Esperé hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y por fin poder soltar todo.

\- Sh-Shadow... - asoma mi voz con miedo.

\- Dime Amy - volvió la cabeza hacia mí después de haberse fijado en el gran lago - ¿qué te preocupa tanto?

Al parecer había notado que algo me estaba angustiando.

\- Y-yo... Shadow...yo... - temblaba mi voz - h-he visto a Sonic...yo... - mis palabras no querían salir. Él se acercó mí y puso su mano en mi cabeza suavemente.

\- Tranquila, dime despacio que ocurrió - bajó su mano.

\- S-Sonic Exe... vi c-como él... abrió los ojos y nos miró - noto cómo el pánico volvía a invadirme otra vez.

Su semblante cambió algo más serio pero se mantenía su seguridad. Volvió los ojos hacia Sonic Exe que aún seguía durmiendo en el mismo sitio.

\- ¿Estás segura? - sonó firme.

\- S-sí, lo vi, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Abrió los párpados y sus ojos se posaron en nosotros y cuando me giré para verle mejor, estaba durmiendo - mi voz creció sin darme cuenta - ¡n-no sé cómo pero sé que estaba mirándonos! ¡lo vi! ¡no era imaginaciones mías! ¡tienes que creerme! - decía con desespero.

\- Amy Amy - cogió mis brazos notablemente pero sin hacerme daño - tranquila, no he dicho que no te crea.

\- P-puede que ahora se esté haciendo el dormido pero ¡¿y si en realidad nos vigila?! ¡¿y si en realidad nos descubre?! ¡¿y si piensa que estamos huyendo?! ...

\- A-Amy por favor tran-

Le interrumpo.

\- ¡Nos torturará! ¡t-té hará daño! ¡te alejará de mí para siempre! ¡t-te matará! - me brotan unas lágrimas - ¡y en cuanto a mí, también me hará daño! ¡m-me tocará! ¡m-me hará cosas... asquerosas y horrribles! ¡me tocará! ¡me...! - se me ahogó la voz para decir esa palabra que tanto rondaba por mi mente pero que de solo pronunciarla y pensar en la escena que podría hacerme Exe... se me cortaba la respiración, mi corazón estallaba como una bomba y... moría por dentro. Solo pensar en lo que podría hacerme ese demonio... sentía cómo me volvía pequeña, frágil y débil. Finalmente agaché la cabeza con un puño en el pecho mientras pensaba todo eso. Shadow, al ver que no decía nada más, se acerca a mí para cubrirme entre sus brazos.

\- Amy... - suspira con resignación pero con un modo tranquilizador - estoy al tanto de la situación, sé lo que podría pasar, las desgracias que podría conllevar que ese monstruo nos descubriese ahora mismo o en cualquier otro momento. Pero sabes que yo no permitiré que suceda tal cosa tan fácilmente - me mira a la cara al igual que yo a él, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros - lucharé hasta al final, cueste lo que cueste, aunque me vaya la vida en ello porque sabes que yo también quiero salir de este sitio infernal tanto como los demás y sin el menor perjuicio posible.

Asentí bajando los ojos para luego volver mi vista hacia él otra vez

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sonic? De nuestro Sonic, no podemos dejarle aquí.

\- Le sacaremos de ese monstruo, te lo prometo, lo haré por tí Amy - adopta una cara firme pero sin mucha seriedad, se le veía seguro de sí mismo - deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Seguir luchando por lo que te importa, como hacías antes - abro los ojos con algo de sorpresa por sus palabras - sé que lo hacías por Sonic cuando luchaba contra Eggman u otras fuerzas malvadas aunque te pusieras en peligro tú misma, luchabas hasta el final.

\- P-pero - a penas sin reaccionar con palabras - no puedo luchar contra Sonic Exe, ya que si en el caso de que lo matara, mataría a Sonic simultáneamente.

\- Ya sabes que ahora no hace falta enfrentarse a él - toca mi diadema - solo encontrar y reunir las esmeraldas caos hará posible que Sonic vuelva a su estado normal.

\- Ah sí cierto - caigo en la cuenta - pero será difícil encontrarlas con él cerca de nosotros y sin que se de cuenta.

Pone su mano en mi cabeza y me mira con serenidad como a punto de sonreír pero sin llegar a hacerlo, manteniéndose firme, le miro expectante - nunca te rindas tan fácilmente Amy.

Se le veía tan positivo y con esperanzas ahora, nunca le había visto de ese modo. ¿Será por mí? ¿Por estar a mi lado? recuerdo que le hacía sentir bien estar cerca de mí con que es lo único que podía sacar en conclusión sin preguntarle. Asiento la cabeza a sus palabras y adopto su mismo semblante lleno de confianza y energía pero sonriendo abiertamente. Por su parte, esboza una sonrisa alegre pero efímera. Coge mi mano.

\- Vayamos a por la esmeralda cuanto antes.

\- Bien - aprieto su mano suavemente y caminamos atentos rodeando el gran lago.

Miraba por todas partes buscando algún rastro de la esmeralda perdida del lago. En todo el momento que estuvimos andando, sentí una rara y tensa presencia en el ambiente que ponía igual de nerviosa como cuando... Sonic Exe se despertó. Mi mente quedó en silencio de todo pensamiento y solo se me vino una imagen a la cabeza: Sonic Exe. Me puse alerta mirando a los alrededores, no vi nada hasta que algo me llamó la atención. Unos arbustos, no muy lejos ni acerca de nosotros, se movían repetidamente como si alguien estuviese allí... Esperaba a que fuera el viento pero no fue así, cada vez que avanzábamos unos cuantos metros, ese movimiento d arbustos se acerca al mismo tiempo hacia nosotros pero con la misma distancia en la que nos hallábamos nosotros y "eso". Volví la cabeza a Shadow y tiré suavemente de su brazo pero tensa.

\- Shadow...

\- ¿Sí? - me mira

\- He notado que...

\- Nos siguen - dice repentinamente mirando detrás mío de un lado a otro y seriamente, veo que sus ojos rojizos se mueven inquietamente - me he dado cuenta.

Miro hacia atrás del mismo modo pero con preocupación.

\- ¿Crees que podrá ser...? Ya sabes.

\- Habrá que averiguarlo, quédate aquí - habló con típica voz sombría y severa, y sin mediar más palabra hizo un chaos control para desaparecer. ¿Se habría teletransportado detrás de los arbustos?

Veo que se empieza a menear más los matorrales de donde provenían los movimientos sospechosos. Doy un paso firme hacia delante en modo defensivo con intención de sacar el martillo si presentaba la ocasión, aunque con Sonic Exe de poco servía defenderse contra ese demonio. Veo que se detiene los continuos balanceos y no pasa nada, me quedo tensa y con el corazón en la garganta, espero que no le haya pasado nada a Shadow. Después de varios minutos de suspense y tensión sobre mis músculos, veo una figura oscura que se alza por encima de los arbusto. Saco el martillo y lo aprieto con todas mis fuerzas, se acercaba hacia aquí poco a poco, me preparé para atacar poniendo mi pierna izquierda detrás mío para coger impulso en caso de dar con una ofensiva. Al acercarse más a mí vislumbro una silueta que hace que pierda todo el estrés de golpe. Era Shadow, aunque parecía que llevaba algo consigo entre sus brazos. Me acerqué curiosa hacia él y con sorpresa vi tres de esos animalitos que vivían en los alrededores y que antiguamente Eggman los cazaba para servirse de su energía para sus badniks. Era un pequeño Flicky azulado (el pajarito), Pecky (el pingüinito) y Ricky (la ardillita), se les veía muy asustados los pobrecitos.

\- Estos tres son los que nos seguían - dijo Shadow.

\- Owww pobres... ¿y que querían?

\- Esto - saca uno de esos bocadillitos de jamón y queso que había preparado Sonic Exe en nuestro picnic - me lo guardaré por si me volvía el hambre por la noche. Al parecer estos tres fueron atraídos por el olor y nos siguieron - explica mientras les da la rebanada de pan con sus condimentos.

\- Los pobres no habrán comido nada en este lugar muerto y frío - miro cómo se comen entre los tres el cacho de bocadillo, se notaban que tenían hambre por cómo devoraban todo hasta las migajas más ínfimas - veo que también hace sufrir a los animales que viven en su mundo - acaricio al Flicky azulado delicadamente, éste me lo agradece con una pequeña sonrisita cariñosa.

\- La verdad es que me resulta extraño, en todo lo que hemos atravesado de bosque no hemos visto a ninguno de estos - los baja al suelo una vez finalizaron su comida.

\- Es verdad... - me dirijo a ellos - ¿sabéis dónde están los demás?

Los tres contestan bajando la vista con desánimo. Ricky volvió su melancólica mirada hacia mí y negó con la cabeza para luego hacer un gesto que me dio escalofríos.

\- ¿E-están muertos?

Uno afirma, otro hace un gesto de no saberlo. Algunos estaban muertos al parecer, otros habían desaparecido y no saben de su existencia. Shadow concordó en lo mismo.

\- Seguramente que la mayoría estén muertos y otros los haya esclavizado - dice de forma pensativa y seria cruzándose de brazos - puede que sean de los únicos que queden por aquí.

\- Oh dios... que horror... lo que habrán sufrido - les abrazo no con mucha fuerza y me lo devuelven de igual forma - ojalá les pudiera proteger de ese ser espantoso.

Me respondieron con un gemido de temor apoyando sus cabecitas sobre mi pecho. No imaginé que tan cruel podría llegar a ser ese espantoso espectro. Poco después, Shadow vuelve a intervenir.

\- Debemos seguir buscando la esmeralda antes de que amanezca.

\- Pero... ¿y ellos? - señalo a los pequeños que tenía entre mis brazos - no podemos dejarlos aquí solos.

\- Tampoco nos los podemos llevar con nosotros, ya sabes lo que podría hacer Exe con ellos.

\- Lo sé... - pienso en las posibles crueldades que haría - pero si están solos morirán de hambre.

\- Mejor morir de hambre que a manos de ese sangriento y diabólico demonio - responde algo desinteresado y dándome la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le miro con enfado - estos pobres no se merecen morir ni por él ni por hambre.

\- Ah ¿y acaso crees que tenemos comida? - se vuelve hacia a mí seriamente - ¿o qué ese idiota no se dará cuenta de que nos siguen o los escondemos? - entrecierra los ojos.

\- Pero...

\- Morirán de todas formas - sentencia fríamente.

Un incómodo y perturbador silencio se asienta entre nosotros. Desvié mi mirada que no aguantaba más contra la rígida y firme de Shadow. Los tres animalillos se acurrucaron entre mis brazos con horrible temor de ser conducidos hacia la misma muerte que todos sus compañeros pasaron y sufrieron. Me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada por ellos - les abrazo profundamente - al fin habíamos encontrado sobrevivientes a Sonic Exe y todas las consecuencias que él había hecho, y ahora que los habíamos conseguido y podríamos haberlos ayudado, tenemos que dejarlos aquí tirados y muriéndose lentamente si es que Exe no los encontraba antes. Me negaba a tal cruel idea.

\- Es que... ¿no hay comida aquí? - les susurro, a lo que ellos negaron casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Lo mejor que podrían hacer es suicidarse si no quieren sufrir lentamente - advertí la voz de Shadow como si me hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

\- ¿C-cómo se van a suicidar? - pregunté incrédula apenas había oído esa desagradable palabra.

\- Ellos verán lo que harán, nosotros no podemos ayudarles.

\- ¿Pero no puede haber alguna forma...?

\- Déjalo ya Amy, están sentenciados, no hay más que hacer, vámonos - se va llendo y retomando la marcha.

Detestaba la idea de dejar a unos seres inocentes e indefensos totalmente desamparados en la nada. Les miré, ellos también a mí, como si dependiera de mí sus vidas, entonces empezaron hablar poniendo alguno su mano en el pecho y haciendo gestos y señas. No entendí lo que querían decirme.

\- Amigos...

De repente me vino algo a la cabeza al mirarles de tal modo. Si no los voy a poder salvar, no quiero que mueran sabiendo que no han podido hacer nada.

\- Hey chicos... ¿querriáis ayudarme? - me respondieron con bastante positividad al oír mi pregunta, no sé si era eso lo que querrían decirme antes - bien ¿sabeis si por aquí se encuentra alguna esmeralda caos?

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y al cabo de un momento asintieron al unísono.

\- ¿De verdad? - un pequeña oleada de alegría y alivio me cubrió al instante. Alzé la vista hacia a Shadow - ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! - corrí para encontrarme delante de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Amy? - voltea la cabeza hacia mí.

\- Ellos saben donde está la esmeralda que buscamos - los alzo un poco con mis brazos.

\- ¿En serio? Si eso es verdad nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo - contesta interesado.

\- Chicos, ¿nos podríais guiar hasta ella?

Directamente, el Flicky batió las alas mientras que Ricky y Pecky saltaron de mis brazos para ir corriendo los tres en una misma dirección. Shadow y yo nos despusimos a seguirles con el mismo ritmo. Llegamos a las proximidades del lago estrellado, el pequeño trío se quedó parado en la orilla advirtiéndonos y señalando el centro del lago.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto.

Shadow se acercó lo más posible que pudo hasta donde llegaba las aguas tranquilas del lago. Ahí, entrecerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza muy lentamente de un lado a otro. Murmura.

\- La esmeralda debe de estar dentro del lago...

Me uní en su minuciosa búsqueda visual por el lago, donde unos largos minutos después pude fijarme en una amarillenta luz muy tenue por el centro de aquella inmensa masa de agua.

\- Shadow... - toco su hombro sin apartar la mirada de ese pequeño destello permanente mientras él se gira hacia mí - ¿crees que esa luz de allí podría ser...?

Puso su punto de mira en esa misma claridad.

\- Seguramente. Quédate aquí, iré a por ella.

\- Ten cuidado...

Asiente su cabeza levemente mientras pasa su mano por mi flequillo con modo tranquilizador.

\- Volveré pronto, estate atenta a cualquier cosa.

Dado esto, se zambulló en las aguas y comenzó a dar brazadas de forma veloz. Me dio mal rollo quedarme aquí sola con los pequeños, no me sentía bien en medio de la noche y con ese ser apocalíptico por ahí y a saber si dormido o no. Me quedé mirando como Shadow se dirigía hacia el centro del lago, donde despedía luz claramente dorada. Todo estaba tranquilo, solo se oía el viento soplar de vez en cuando haciendo sonar el pequeño murmullo de las hojas al agitarse entre ellas, por un momento quedé tranquilizada pero fue tan efímero ese sentimiento al oír rato después un violento sonido de hojas moviéndose bruscamente cortando estrepitosamente la armonía del viento. Me giré rápidamente hacia los arbustos y árboles al igual que mis pequeños amigos, busqué desesperadamente con la mirada el causante de ese impetuoso movimiento. No vi a nadie, se me pasó por la cabeza acercarme a los arbustos para ver si... ¡no! - ladeo la cabeza hacia los lados como despertándome de esa idea y miro hacia abajo - y si... es... - alzo mi vista a los mismos matorrales - Sonic Exe...

Quedé un buen rato en la misma posición, con la mirada fija, con el terror envolviéndome enteramente. ¿Podría ser otro de esos animalitos que habría sobrevivido a todo este caos? Me dirigí a mis pequeños amigos y les pregunté, a lo que me negaron que no vieron a nadie más por lo que ellos sabían.

\- Entonces... sí podría ser él... - pensé en alto y con temblor en mi voz.

¿Debería ir... o quedarme hasta que regrese Shadow? aunque... no sé cómo podría salir ese demonio, actúa de una manera... impredecible... - hice una mueca de disgusto a lo que se convirtió en un pequeño gruñido molesto - ¡uuuuf!... ¿qué puedo hacer? vaya o no... irá a por mí y luego a por Shadow. Tomé la decisión de ir a averiguarlo por mí misma. Cogí mi martillo agarrándolo con fuerza.

\- Esperen aquí - dije seria sin mirarles y me encaminé hacia allá.

Me adentré entre árboles y matarroles mirando a ambos lados, aún nadie. Caminé un poco más hacia el interior del bosque, era más oscuro ya que se concentraban más árboles juntos haciendo tapar los tenues rayos de luz de la luna. Seguía sin ver a nadie, ya me estaba extrañando y poniéndome incómoda. Daba mal rollo estar en esa frondosa y oscuro forestal, di la vuelta al ver que no había nadie por aquí finalmente. La inoportuna suerte asomó tras hacer mi movimiento, oí otra violenta oscilación de hojas que me obligó a volver sobre mis pasos y mirar por todos lados. Intenté guiarme por de donde había provenido ese fugaz sonido de hojas que me llevó algo más profundo de lo que me esperaba. Fui tentando cada árbol que me cruzaba para no chocarme hasta que al fin di con algo que poco después me arrepentiría de haberlo descubierto. Mis pies chocaron con algo, a lo que palpé, con el mismo pie, un cuerpo pequeño y blando. Me agaché para fijarme mejor en mi nuevo descubrimiento tocando lentamente hasta que topé con algo pringoso y... un líquido. Intenté ponerme en una posición donde la luz me llegase y pudiera ver mejor. Entonces descubrí con tremendo horror y espanto lo que había hallado. ¡Un cadáver! ¡No! ¡Dos más! - caí de culo al suelo del shock - ¡N-Nooo! ¡Cuatro! Divisé al alzar la vista otro de esos animalitos colgado en la rama de un árbol por... sus propias tripas... grité del tremendo espanto que me daba ver en el estado en el que se encontraba. Todos abiertos y despellejados, todos sus intestinos esparcidos salvajemente por el suelo al igual que la sangre que aún parecía que seguía emanando muy lentamente. Estaban mordisqueados, como si de un caníbal se tratase. Me fijé que sus corazones habían sido arrancados de cuajo y seguramente... se los habría comido. Todo era repugnancia y terror en esa escena totalmente gore y sangrienta. Aparté sin gran disimulo la vista de ese auténtico panorama macabro para que un cúmulo de ahorcadas viniese a mi garganta de forma involuntaria y brusca. Me daba unas grandes ganas de vomitar que me hacía sentir que mi estómago moría por ver aquello. Me levanté rápidamente para huir con desespero y terror de ese tétrico y funesto ambiente que podía compararse a una pesadilla de las más sangrientas que se pudiera tener. Jadeaba deprisa y la saliva se me acumulaba en la boca, esos síntomas de mareo me angustiaban pero se fueron calmando a medida que llegaba al lago.

Por sorpresa vi que Shadow, acompañado de los tres animalitos, ya estaba esperándome en la orilla, habría conseguido ya la esmeralda enterrada en el fondo del lago. A medida que me acercaba a él, pude vislumbrar su cara de preocupación. Al verme parte de su expresión se sentía aliviado de verme, pero por otra parecía seriamente enfadado.

\- ¡Rose! - soltó con enfado y con los nervios que anteriormente tenía. Seguramente que estaba furioso por haberme ido, empecé a asustarme desde ese momento siempre que me llamaba por mi apellido - ¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?!

\- L-lo siento... oí un sonido y pensé que...

\- ¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí y que no te movieses de tu sitio! - apretaba los puños - ¡Estaba preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo!

\- L-lo siento de verdad Shadow... no quería preocuparte...

\- ¡Te fuiste a lo más profundo del bosque! ¡Podría haberte pasado algo!

\- Es que oí un ruido entre la maleza y pensé que era él

\- Si pensabas que era él, ¡¿por qué no te quesdaste?!

\- ¡De todas formas iba a ir a por mí, fuera o no!

\- ¡Podría haber hecho lo que quisiere contigo ahí en esa oscuridad y no te habría podido ver!

Suspiro pesadamente, puede que tenga razón pero quién sabe como habría actuado ese demonio. Finalmente se tranquiliza alargando un resoplido de enfado y alivio.

\- No estaba él... solo... una masacre... - solté algo nerviosa.

\- ¿U-una masacre? - me mira curioso.

\- Había cuatro de esos animales descuartizados y... - se me revuelve la tripa solo de pensarlo - con las tripas abiertas... - me tapé la boca para que no me viniesen de nuevo las ahorcadas.

Shadow adopta una cara de angustia soltando un pequeño "Oh dios..." sin saber donde mirar. Yo intento calmarme para no volver a imaginarme ese horrible escena macabra, se me saltaba las lágrimas por solo recordar solo esa sangre y los intestinos por ahí sueltos. Siento un abrazo cálido alrededor mio, abro mis llorosos ojos y veo a Shadow. Acomodo mi cabeza en su hombro y le devuelvo el abrazo.

\- Siento que hubieras visto eso...

\- No importa...

Se separa un poco de mí y me mira con una cara más calmada para luego sacar la gema resplandeciente que tanto andábamos buscando.

\- Finalmente ya tenemos una de las siete esmeraldas caos - habla mirando a la gema amarillenta.

Quedó mirando también la esmeralda dorada que desprendía una energía y luz hacia todas las direcciones. La toco suavemente y siento esa energía que desprende por toda mi cuerpo. Siento calma y fuerza, era relajante, solo con tocarla y sentirla se te iba cualquier sentimiento negativo.

\- Ya estamos a un paso más de salir de esta pesadilla y salvar a Sonic - sonrío finalmente.

\- Exacto, solo tenemos que esperar hasta dar con la oportunidad de conseguir todas y escapar de aquí - guarda la esmeralda.

\- Shadow...

\- ¿Mhmm?

\- No quería volver hablar de esto pero... ¿crees que Sonic Exe nos está espiando en realidad ahora? - me mantengo cerca suyo preocupada - después de ver esa masacre... pienso que lo podría haber hecho él recientemente.

\- Mhmmm... - piensa serio - depende de si los cuerpos estaban fríos o calientes en ese momento...

\- Creo que estaban tibios...

\- ... - queda en silencio - deberíamos volver rápidamente por si acaso

\- ¿Crees que nos vio?

\- No lo se... extrañamente no ha venido a por nosotros si es que ha estado merodeando por lo profundo del bosque.

\- Entonces tenía razón cuando dije que nos vio cuando estábamos lléndonos al lago - entro en pánico.

\- Amy, tranquilízate - me pasa sus manos por mis hombros - si fuera así nos habría parado al instante.

\- ¿E-entonces... cómo explicas esos cadáveres? - le miro fijamente a sus brillantes ojos rojizos color sangre pura.

\- No sabemos si lo hizo antes cuando estábamos dormidos o después de nuestra salida.

\- ¿Puedo... confiar en que no nos vio?

Medita dudoso su respuesta.

\- Solo estoy seguro de que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido... con que pondré fe en eso.

\- Bien...

\- Vámonos antes de que pase cualquier imprevisto - toma mi mano.

\- Espera - le detengo - antes de nada, quiero despedirme de ellos - me giro hacia nuestros pequeños amiguitos y les doy un abrazo a los tres a la vez - cuidaos mucho queridos.

Me devuelven el abrazo con mucho cariño y soltando sonidos agradables y tiernos.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar la esmeralda, Shadow y yo os lo agradeceremos eternamente, ¿no Shadow?

Se cruza de brazos torciendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de indiferencia.

\- Sí... gracias.

\- Espero volveros haberos pronto - les sonrío.

Sonríen de igual manera. Los volvería haber pronto, lo sé, pero no de la misma manera que me habría gustado. Les doy un beso a cada uno en la frente y me levanto dejándolos ir. Los tres desaparecen en el interior de la oscuridad del bosque. Me vuelvo con Shadow rodeando todo el lago hasta llegar a la colina donde descansábamos. Al pasar primero por los pies de la colina, vimos que Sonic Exe seguía ahí durmiendo sin haberse movido de su sitio. Shadow y yo nos miramos entre sí, yo con mi cara de preocupación y tensa, mientras que él con su misma seriedad de siempre y nervios de acero. Volvimos con disimulo y rapidez a nuestros respectivos sitios, él se sentó apoyando su espalda en el árbol y yo me acosté entre sus piernas apoyando mi cabeza en su peludo y blanco pecho. Finalmente me encontraba un poco más relajada después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, me acurruqué en su pecho.

\- Ahora podremos descansar después de encontrar nuestro objetivo - suelta Shadow junto con suspiro de cansancio.

\- ¿Cuál crees que va a ser nuestra próxima parada?

\- ¿Tienes fuerzas aún para mirar nuestra "lista"?

Me acomodé y saqué mi diadema mirando su revés.

\- Haber... Lago Estrella, encontrada... la siguiente que hay es "Colina Siniestra"

\- Mhmm... Colina Siniestra... me pregunto si estará cerca de aquí...

\- En cualquier caso, no sabemos como llegar hasta ahí sin Sonic Exe, además de que no podemos deshacernos de él.

\- Mmmm... - medita profundamente unos minutos - creo que lo tengo - dice con satisfacción.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Podrías pedirle a Exe una especie de ruta de turismo para que pasáramos por todos esos sitios y conseguir todas las esmeraldas caos.

\- No es mala idea pero... ¿querrá hacerlo?

\- Supongo que por tí, cualquier cosa.

\- Vale, entonces mañana por la mañana hablaré con él para que nos lleve hasta allí.

\- Hazlo con disimulo, no queremos que se de cuenta de nuestros planes, con que inventante alguna excusa para querer hacer ese odioso tour de las pesadillas.

Asiento con la cabeza y me vuelvo a poner la diadema.

\- Bueno - suspira y coloca mi cabeza suavemente de lado en su pecho - durmamos de una vez, mañana será un día bien largo - cierra los ojos arropándome con sus brazos nuevamente.

Medio cierro los párpados pensando aún en la escena que me encontré en lo profundo del bosque. Esos cadáveres me atormentaban la cabeza llegando a aparecer la cara de Sonic Exe en mi mente sonriendo tan frívolo y tétrico como hace siempre. Pude finalmente alcanzar el sueño a pesar de esas horribles imágenes y de la terrible duda que asolaba en mi cabeza desde el principio de nuestra ida a las orillas del Lago Estrella...

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

0~0~0~0

0~0

¿Sonic Exe... nos había estado espiando... o ... no?

* * *

**Y... después de... 1 año creo? XD El siguiente capítulo de la maravillosa y macabra aventura de Sonic Exe y sus queridas víctimas. **

**Debo muchas disculpas por este desastroso retraso T_T ojala me puedan perdonar por esto. Se que ya se habrán olvidado de la historia muchos de vosotros pero he dado cada finde libre que tenía todo mi esfuerzo por continuar esta historia y que hasta a mí me tiene suspensa. **

**A cambio de toda esta espera, les he escrito un capítulo bien largo de 5062 palabras para que no me reprocharan tanto. Es el capitulo más largo que tengo de toda la historia con que agradezcamenlo un poco.**

**Y bueno haber... ¿quién había pedido un poco de sangre a la historia? XD sé que tengo a una lectora bipolar por la sangre por ahí y le hice el favor de ponerle algo macabro XD Agradezcamenlo lectores sangrientos (me considero parte del club)**

**Y bueno, que tambien deje suspense en que si Exxe mierdoso los habia visto o no XD lo dejo en el aire ohohoho ya sabrán después. Y ahora van a empecer el tour de las pesadillas por esos lares. Espero no retrasarme para la siguiente, seguro que soy capaz de dos años pero no dejaré la historia a media de que la falta de inspiración es odioso ufff...**

**Me despido y que hayan pasado buen rato leyendo y disfrutando**~


	11. Capítulo 10 Que empiece el viaje

**Contado por Amy Rose:**

* * *

Mi sueño se aleja, me despierto junto a mi consciencia lentamente mientras mis párpados se abren poco a poco. Mi vista borrosa se va acostumbrando a la luz del día con lentitud. Giro un poco mi cabeza hacia el frente y distingo una figura difuminada de pie delante de Shadow y de mí. Parpadeo para poder enfocar mejor.

\- Buenos días, mi bella rosa durmiente - oigo una voz acercándose y en cuanto me doy cuenta tengo la cara de EXE a un palmo de la mía, decorada con su tétrica y siniestra sonrisa.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaah! - me sobresalto con un chillido intentando alejarme de su perverso semblante.

Mi susto hace despertar a Shadow repentinamente que alza la vista hacia EXE y me abraza automáticamente.

\- ¡Joder, tú! - exclama entre enfado y sorpresa.

Después de mi grito, EXE se incorpora lentamente dejándome espacio personal.

\- Eres una ternura cuando duermes - dice intentando ser cariñoso en sus palabras - y se te ve tan vulnerable - añade relamiéndose los labios y con una mirada que desprendía lujuria.

Su último comentario me echó para atrás totalmente apoyando fuertemente mi cabeza contra el pecho de Shadow, se notaba que no le importaba ya mostrar sus intenciones pervertidas hacia mí. Al igual Shadow mostró un gran desagrado por su sucio propósito y me envolvió con sus brazos como si no hubiese mañana.

\- Nunca en tu vida la tocarás, repugnante demonio.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - le rebate él con una sonrisa confiada.

Shadow se levanta en el acto dejándome entre sus piernas y fulmina a EXE con la mirada.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver - remalca entre dientes.

\- ¿De verdad quieres apostar tu cadáver? - suelta una risilla.

No me gustaba a donde estaba llendo esa conversación, así que por el bien de Shadow y el mío, decidí intervenir. Me levanté poniéndome justo delante del erizo negro.

\- Tengo hambre - se me ocurrió decir - ¿por qué no desayunamos? - cualquier cosa me valía para que dejaran el tema.

\- Oh claro, mi rosa, siento haberme olvidado del desayuno - EXE se acerca a mí y coge mi mano suavemente para luego besarla - ahora lo prepararé ¿qué quieres para desayunar?

\- Ammm... tostadas con mantequilla, zumo de naranja y algún cruasán si puede ser.

\- Dicho y hecho - chasquea los dedos y aparece el mismo mantel de picnic con la comida que había mencionado hace un momento - ya pueden sentarse a comer.

\- Gracias - respondí de manera no muy animada y me fui a sentar junto con Shadow que llegó detrás de mí. Segundos después, nos decidimos a comer. Como siempre, la comida me sabía bastante bien y el zumo tenía un sabor tan natural y dulce que enseguida me lo acababa entero. Notaba que Sonic EXE esforzaba para que estuviese feliz y complacida pero aún así, mi opinión hacia él no iba a cambiar, para mí seguía siendo un monstruo sin corazón, sin sentimientos y sin tener piedad a nadie.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? - pregunta el demonio refiriéndose al desayuno.

\- Está muy bien - respondo.- Me alegra saberlo, mi amor - me mira intentando una sonrisa tierna - ¿y qué hay del gruñón? - mueve su mirada hacia Shadow. Este solo le devuelve una mirada iracunda y sigue comiendo - supongo que también le gusta ¡ehehehe!

\- ¿Tú no desayunas? - pregunto.

\- Ahora mismo iré a por mi desayuno - se relame los labios con la vista al frente. Me dio escalofríos ese gesto suyo otra vez aunque al menos no miraba en mi dirección.

En cuanto estuvo bien lejos pude soltar un pesado suspiro, siempre que estaba en su presencia me ponía muy tensa a cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer, solo cuando se alejaba podía tener un poco de alivio.

\- Rose - escuché mi nombre y volteé a donde Shadow que me había rozado mi mano con la suya acariciándola.

\- Dime, Shadow.

\- No te dejaré sola.

\- Lo sé - le sonrío - confío en tí - cojo su mano y las apretamos con gran firmeza.

\- Realmente odio cuando habla de esos temas como si de algo gracioso fueran - adopta una cara de repugnancia mirando a un lado - es detestable ese ser y sus pensamientos repulsivos.

\- Sé lo que quieres decir Shad... - afirmo con algo de tristeza en mi voz - tampoco es que me gusten o agraden esos temas... no estoy preparada para eso... aún.

\- Ni debes sentirte obligada a hacerlo - me mira serio - cuando llegue el momento, ya meditarás sobre ello.

\- Claro - asiento débilmente pero devolviéndome la sonrisa - gracias por estar a mi lado y apoyarme.

\- No me lo agradezcas - cambia a una expresión más suave - te mereces a alguien mejor que ese faker diabólico.

Seguimos tomándonos el desayuno y abrimos otra conversación.

\- Entonces ¿qué hay del plan de conseguir las esmeraldas? - pregunto.

\- De alguna manera tenemos que conseguir pasar por esos sitios y coger las esmeraldas sin que se de cuenta - responde pensativo.

\- Yo podría pedirle que nos llevará como si hiciésemos un tour.

\- Pero debes pedírselo de manera desinteresada, ese demonio es listo por mucho que me pese.

\- Claro pero... ¿cómo hacemos para encontrar las gemas si nunca se separa de nuestro lado?

\- Podríamos pasar la noche en cada una de esas zonas, aprovecharemos ese momento para buscarlas.

\- Me parece bien - asiento - pero no creo que pueda ir contigo...

\- ¿Por qué? - me mira directamente a los ojos.

\- Prometí a EXE que dormiría contigo solo una vez, ahora tendré que dormir con él todas las noches.

\- ¡Aargg! es verdad - suelta un gruñido con frustración - no me gusta dejarte sola con ese enfermo mental.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación - toco su mano para tranquilizarle - pero será mejor que vayas tú solo a por las gemas, así irás más rápido.

Él solo suelta otro gruñido aún con enfado, verdaderamente no le agradaba que tuviese que dormir con Sonic.

\- Piensa que cuanto antes encuentres las esmeraldas, más pronto podrás volver a ver cómo estoy - intento animarle de algún modo y sonriéndole con mi más amplia sonrisa. Su semblante cambia y se vuelve más relajado pero aún notándose su preocupación ante la situación que nos espera a los dos desde ahora.

\- Bien - afirma con algo de seriedad - en cuanto de la noche y EXE se duerma, empezaré a buscar la esmeralda lo más rápido posible - pone su mano sobre mi cabeza y acaricia cerca de mi flequilla - sé que deberías descansar pero mantente alerta por si ese ser desagradable intenta algo contigo - yo asiento en silencio - y grita por si tengo que intervenir.

Tanto a Shadow como a mí nos resultaba preocupante tener que quedarme a dormir con Sonic EXE a solas pero teníamos que pasar por ello durante los días siguientes. Minutos más tarde de nuestra charla, alcé la mirada por donde se había ido EXE. Aún no había regresado.

\- Mmmm... tarda en volver - me dije en alto - ¿qué estará haciendo?

\- No quieras saberlo - contesta Shadow que estaba acabando su zumo - sabiendo que se trata de su "desayuno", imagino que cosas macabras.

Eso me hizo recordar a la escena sangrienta y gore que me encontré la pasada noche. Sentí varios escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo con tan solo volver a ver esas imágenes en mi mente. Fue espantoso esa escena y he querido olvidarlo lo más pronto posible pero será muy difícil por lo que imaginé. Cualquier cosa relacionada con EXE me hacía recordar ese momento traumatizante. Finalmente a lo lejos pude divisar una silueta que salía de lo más profundo del bosque. Lo más seguro es que fuera EXE. Volví mi cabeza hacia los platos vacíos del desayuno, no me apetecía verle ni tener nada que ver con él a pesar de que eso me duraría solo un rato. Shadow fue el único que se quedó mirándole a medida que se acercaba. Durante unos segundos yo me quedé mirando el desayuno, luego quise mirara Shadow y al ver su expresión entre asombro, su usual seriedad y asco, me llamó mucho la atención. Sentí que EXE estaba ya cerca de nosotros al ver que Shadow seguía con la mirada al demonio hasta tener que levantar un poco la cabeza. Fue en ese momento cuando quise dirigir mi mirada al ser que estaba justo detrás de mí. Me encontré con unas manchas rojas en sus zapatos, subí mi mirada lentamente, encontraba más manchas carmín hasta llegar hasta su cara donde en su mano tenía unos intestinos colgando de un cuerpo inerte pequeño, vi con gran horror toda la sangre salpicada que cubría su cara y sobre todo su boca y dientes. Parecía que masticaba algo como si se tratase de chicle pero llegué a la conclusión de que debía ser las vísceras de ese animalito que acaba de asesinar y destripar. Todo esto pasó muy rápido para mí que nada más ver su rostro sangriento, solté un enorme chillido que me retiré desesperadamente hacia atrás chocándome con Shadow y quedándome quieta donde estaba. El miedo que sentí en ese momento me había paralizado.

\- Veo que ya habéis acabado el desayuno - habla el demonio con normalidad aparentemente - me alegro.

\- Supongo que ese es tu asqueroso desayuno - señala con la vista Shadow.

\- Exacto - deja escapar una malévola risa y le da un mordisco a los intestinos que colgaban haciendo que caiga más chorros de sangre al suelo. Acerqué mis piernas más hacia a mí sin querer rozar esos charcos de sangre que se estaban formando alrededor de ese sanguinario monstruo - es todo un manjar para el paladar - mastica con la boca abierta dejando entre ver los órganos con sangre y coagulos.

Toda esa escena era verdaderamente atroz y espantosa.

\- Pensaba que aquí no había animales - se atrevió a decir Shadow después de que EXE hiciese su repugnoso acto.

\- Y se supone que no los había, hace ya tiempo que devasté este bosque de animales - arranca otro trozo de las vísceras del cuerpo con sus colmillos y lo mastica - al parecer quedaron tres supervivientes... - sonríe de forma paranormal y macabra - hasta ahora.

"N-No me digas que..." me dije hacia mis adentros y en seguida visualicé las tres caritas inocentes de los pequeños animalillos que estuvieron entre mis brazos la pasada noche que nos estuvieron ayudando a buscar la esmeralda. No podía ser que el cadáver que tenía entre sus manos pudiera ser uno de esos tres que estuvieron con nosotros. Un dolor en mi pecho apareció de repente al conectar esas dos evidencias.

\- Si habías arrasado con todo ¿para qué te molestaste en ir a buscar más? - pregunta Shadow con furia contenida. Parecía que al fin y al cabo les tenía algo de aprecio a esas inocentes criaturas.

\- Nunca pierdo nada por buscar supervivientes - nos mira profundamente sin cambiar su sonrisa paranormal que había adoptado no hace mucho.

Me tapé la boca con horror mirando a sus fríos y endemoniados ojos rojizos y sin poder contenerme más, cierro los párpados para que unas lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas. Empecé a llorar más hondo y me tapé completamente la cara. Sentí como mi dolor del pecho se extendía hasta mi garganta y se hacía más de notar. Sabía que tenía la horrible corazonada de que algo así sucedería y por ese motivo quería protegerlos a toda costa. Ahora ver uno de sus cadáveres, su cuerpo inerte y despellejado con todo sus órganos sacados con violencia y maldad, era un gran contraste doloroso comparado con la noche anterior. Para mí fue solo hace unos momentos cuando los tenía entre mis brazos vivos, con miedo... sobretodo vivos... yo les llenaba de amor y cariño para quitar sus miedos que al final se hicieron realidad. Todos esos recuerdos e imágenes hicieron mella en mí. Mi dolor y lágrimas se intensificaron más llegando a llorar con desesperación. Shadow me rodeó con sus brazos y me acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza, aún así yo seguí con la cara tapada y mi amargo llanto.

\- Oh vamos, mi preciosa rosa - oí la voz del espantoso asesino - son solo unos animalitos de nada, no sufras por ellos - hace una mínima pausa tragando - ni si quiera los conocías, ¿para qué molestarse en tener simpatía con ellos?

Esa última frase pareció como si hubiese querido remalcarla o a lo mejor... solo fue imaginaciones mías. Ahora el miedo había empezado a brotar en mi cuerpo ¿Y si era verdad que nos había estado vigilando toda la noche? aunque no había hecho nada al respecto. De todos modos mis dudas volvieron a asaltarme sin poder tener una respuesta clara.

\- N-no... ¡No tenías por qué haber hecho esa masacre! - le grito con bastante enfado y dolor mientras aún me brotaban lágrimas.

Sonic solo se limitó a mirarme fríamente transformando su macabra sonrisa a otra no tan exagerada pero desprendía placer y satisfacción ante lo que veía. Se notaba perfectamente en su rostro que disfrutaba viéndome sufrir y llorar ante sus sangrientos actos. Se acercó a mí aún con el cuerpo del animal en su mano, Shadow se levantó lanzándole una mirada desafiante. En cuanto EXE estuvo lo bastante cerca de mi cara, sacó su larga y puntiaguda lengua de serpiente y manchada de sangre para pasarla por encima de mis lágrimas y mejillas. Solté un quejido con asco y aparte mi cara. Shadow lo empujó a un lado bruscamente interponiéndose entre nosotros.

\- ¡Aleja tu sucia lengua de ella! - le grita.

Por extraño que pareciese, EXE no se enfadó ante la acción de Shadow y comenzó a reírse de forma graciosa.

\- Tus saladas lágrimas son un delicioso acompañamiento para mi desayuno, princesa - se relame mirándome y de un gran engullido se comió todo el cuerpo con sangre y órganos incluidos - mmm~ debería hacerte llorar más a menudo - ríe y sigue relamiéndose toda su boca.

No soportaba más todo lo que hacía, quería irme de aquí, acabar con toda esta pesadilla y estar con mis amigos y gente que amaba, dudaba ya que que soportara más amargura y sufrimiento como el de ahora. Me levanto secándome las lágrimas e intentando decirme a mí misma que no me rindiera "Sé fuerte, Amy" "Solo aguanta un poco más, recuperaremos las esmeraldas del caos y volveremos a la normalidad con nuestro Sonic, sí, con nuestro querido y amado Sonic... solo aguanta". Respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados. No podía rendirme ante ese demonio con facilidad o si no dejaría que ganara él.

\- Amy... - termina de limpiarse de su cuerpo o al menos para que no manchara y de un paso veloz queda atrás mío abrazándome delicadamente - siento ser malo contigo, cariño - me da un beso en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de Shadow que no había dejado de vigilarle - pero es que me encanta verte llorar~ - lo dice con un tono de ternura que me estremece.

\- No tiene gracias - contesto mosqueada y evitando su mirada.

\- Lo siento, mi amor - me vuelve a dar otro beso esta vez en el hombro - te lo recompensaré con algo, dime lo que quieras y yo te lo daré - acaricia mis brazos.

\- Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, me devuelvas a Sonic y nos dejes a mis amigos y a mí en paz.

Después de una breve pausa silenciosa suelta una risilla.

\- Lo siento, corazón. eso no va a poder ser - pasa su morro por mi mejilla lentamente y dándome besos - te amo y deseo demasiado como para dejarte marchar.

\- Tú no me amas.

\- Claro que sí, me atraes como el oso a la dulce y deliciosa miel - besa mi cuello con rara gentileza.

\- Para - le aparto suavemente pero con nervios.

\- ¡Mhm mhm! - ríe para sí - pídeme otra cosa, mi preciosa flor.

Miré a Shadow disimuladamente, él asintió muy levemente con la cabeza y con gesto serio. De acuerdo con el plan debía pedirle que nos llevara a los sitios donde se encontraban las esmeraldas sin que pareciese muy sospechoso.

\- Pues mmm... no sé... - finjo pensándomelo - y si... ¿si haces un tour o viaje por los lugares de este mundo?

\- ¿Quieres visitar los sitios de este mundo? - me mira con interés.

\- Lo dije por decir - digo con falsa molestia pero con nervios por parecer intencionado.

\- Está bien ¡ehehehe! si tanto gustas, pero son bastantes lugares como para visitarlos, no se si dará tiempo.

\- Pues los iré eligiendo yo los que más me apetezca.

\- Me parece genial, mi amor - me vuelve a dar besos.

\- Y preferiría estar un día mínimo por cada sitio para no andar tanto.

\- Pero si yo te llevo en brazos, mi rosa - sonríe - no te cansarás.

\- Lo digo por Shadow.

EXE gira la cara hacia el nombrado y le mira con desprecio al igual que él hacia lo mismo.

\- Ah... que el también vendrá... - habla con un tono sin mucho ánimo.

\- Ni me iba a quedar mirando como te la llevas para a saber qué cosas le harás.

\- Como siempre... tan molesto... no, más molesto que un grano en el trasero.

\- ¡Atrévete a decirlo otra vez! - se acerca con los puños apretados.

\- ¡Ya basta! - miro a los dos molesta como si de dos niños pequeños se tratasen - son iguales a dos críos - murmuro para mí.

\- Me gusta chinchar al gruñón de Shady~

\- ¡Grrr! - suelta un gruñido por parte del otro - me vengaré de tí, en cuanto menos te lo esperes.

\- Como digas Shady~

Ya notaba que Shadow iba a explotar en cualquier momento, un tic en su párpado inferior se había apoderado de él.

\- Empecemos con el viaje - corté la discusión.

\- Bien ¿a dónde te apetecería ir primero?

\- Dime tú qué es lo que queda más cerca.

\- Mmm... sé de un sitio que no sé si conocerás en tu mundo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Te suena Green Hill?

\- Sí, Sonic se encontró con Eggman por primera vez allí.

\- En mi mundo hay un sitio alterno a ese, tienen similitudes - acaricia mi barbilla - por si te interesa.

\- Está... bien... - aparto lentamente mi barbilla.

No estaba segura si ese lugar estaba en la lista que había puesto Metal Sonic pero no podía negarme y parecer sospechosa con que acepté sin reclamo. Shadow ya se ocupará de comprobar si en ese sitio se encontraba una esmeralda. Sonic me coge en brazos repentinamente mientras estaba entre mis pensamientos.

\- Que empiece el viaje entonces - sonríe con cara de disfrute y echa a correr.

Shadow no dudó en seguirnos por detrás plenamente en silencio. Y es aquí donde verdaeramente comienza todo: la aventura, la odisea, el camino hacia la libertad, hacia la liberación de ese ser diabólico...

Conseguiría, o más bien, conseguiríamos obtener todas las esmeraldas del caos para poder liberar a Sonic de su maldición y salir de este mundo de locos junto a mis amigos. Yo creo en Metal Sonic y en lo que me puso, ojalá él y Eggman puedan salvarse de ese demonio si es que aún siguen vivos. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían más difíciles para nosotros pero tengo fe, aún tengo fe, y cuando EXE dijo su última frase una vez empezó a correr, me dije a mí misma "Que empiece el viaje de las pesadillas para el retorno a casa".

* * *

**Bueno por fin aquí el siguiente capítulo después de un año :"D (Estoy va por ti "leonara" tu review me dio ganas de seguir en ese momento jue jue)**  
**Aviso que me volveré a tardar en actualizar otra vez porque estoy muy liada cone examenes hasta mayo, y hasta mediados de ese mes no podré escribir apenas, con que esperen más o menos 2 meses que es mejor que otro año uwu**

**Disfruten y dejenme comentarios de que les pareció~ **  
**Tengo que intentar ilustrar esto jue jue, escribir esto con el tema musical de Mettaton me encanta~ **


End file.
